Hawk Feathers Settle in Verdant Resonance
by merryfortune
Summary: Takao Kazunari attends the prestigious Mahoutokoro Gakuen: a school for wizards and witches in Japan. He's more than excited to start but bit by bit, he learns there's more than magic lurking in the shadows of this ancient school and sooner or later, he's going to learn the secrets of the school and of the students: beginning with Midorima Shintarou and the Generation of Miracles.
1. 1 Kazunari Turns Seven

**Hawk Feathers Settle in Verdant Resonance**

 **Chapter 1 – Kazunari Turns Seven**

 **[AN: I don't really understand street addressing Japan so the street address but I tried.]**

Takao Junichi-san and his wife Shiori-san, of X-X-X Yaesu, Chuo-ku, Hokkaido Prefecture 098-4104 were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious because they just didn't hold that such nonsense. That was until the evening of their eldest son's seventh birthday.

It was a cold evening and nothing stirred through sleet and mist. Everything was in different shades of grey except for the peculiar, scarlet petals that had manifested from nowhere and were following along with heavy yet graceful rhythm on a refreshing breeze.

They swished and swirled along a gentle zephyr until they collected in front of an average home on an average street. It was cold and the streetlights flickered before dying. The petals swirled and swirled. A tall woman materialised at the centre. She had a chipper smile and she rang the bell. She took in her surroundings.

The house was small with an unkempt garden currently hidden with snow and outdoorsy children's toys. The windows had yellow curtains drawn shut but a little bit of light filtered through and illuminated the soft snow on the windowsills. The house was very western to say the least.

 _Most houses are nowadays_ , the woman mused as she waited. She missed the style she had been born alongside but people told her change was progress. A clutzy noise broke her nostalgic reverie. She heard bumbling footsteps that had burst from a confused pause that until then had been a song. The woman couldn't catch the tune or the lyrics. Perhaps she should have waited. Perhaps she had chosen a bad time.

The door slid open. The woman was given a breath of warmth and red bloomed across her face. She could see her breath in front of her and the breath of the children who had opened the door for her. Their parents were close behind her, all their feet bare and their toes curling from the cold that was leaking into their warm and cosy house. The woman smiled joyously.

'Good evening!' the woman sung with a cheery smile. She had long hair that was a shiny black and soft, green eyes. She had a face thick with make-up as her lips were crimson. Strong eyebrows, and of course was taller than the average Japanese man. She was tall and spry, almost like a sinewy tree.

The younger child, the girl, tossed her head back and barked at her parents: 'Mama, this lady looks weird!'

'Oh, don't say that Ryo-chan.' the mother roused. She bent down and picked her daughter up. Her son stared curiously at the strange woman.

The woman laughed earnestly. 'I am a weird woman though.' she confessed.

'Would you explain yourself?' the father of the household asked.

'With pleasure but there is a lot to be discussed. Would you please invite me inside? It's for your sake, not mine. I don't want anyone catching their death out here. That would be terrible... and rather in-character for me... actually.' the woman rambled. She had a breezy manner of speaking and spoke as though what she was going to say was already known.

'Can we let her in, please, please, please?' the boy asked begging. He had wide eyes that were blue as steel.

'Yes, please, please, please?' the woman mimicked.

The parents were hesitant, understandable and common. 'Ryo-chan, Kazu-kun, go inside for a bit. Eat some cake. We will be a minute.' their mother said. The children obeyed and scurried off, eager for cake.

'Could you please explain yourself.' the father asked again.

'I want cake and I want to go inside and I want to tell everyone the fortunate news at once!' the woman sulked. She stamped her feet.

Her beautiful kimono rippled as she spoke. It was nothing like the husband and wife of the household had seen before. It was shimmering and the patterns seemed to move. It looked ethereal and ancient; as though it ought to belong to the first Empress of Japan. The woman even had the royal headdress to match.

'Who sent you here?' the mother asked.

'I sent myself here. It is my duty to explain the unusual circumstances abound to the parents of children such as yours.' the woman piped up. Her eyes glistened; they widened. 'Oh! I get it out now! I remember now... You are the great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great...' The woman kept going as the parents stared confounded until she eventually gave up after repeating herself fifty times.

'Well anyways, I knew one of your ancestors. He was a very nice man... His name was Sugawara Takehiro; he was a very courteous man. In fact, he taught me how to craft my staffs – I mean, wands... I don't like calling them wands – and thanks to him I am who I am now. His miniature staff was ash with Kirin hair, twelve inches and springy... I do believe anyway, it's been over seven hundred years since I last talked to him. It's a shame he died with only Squibs to inherit his name...'

The woman glanced at the man. Again, her eyes lit up with delight. 'And I remember one of your ancestors too. Her name was Yotsuya Hanako; she was a fearsome woman and I'm glad I never angered her. I would so not be alive now if I did that. She was ebony, dragon heartstring, a whopping nineteen inches, and very much unyielding. I remember that quite well because her miniature staff was not so miniature. It's probably a good thing that her children didn't inherit anything but her name off of her.'

The woman giggled then sighed. 'It only took a few hundred years for both bloodlines to re-emerge which is a good thing. We need fresh blood. And I sense a lot of good blood in you two so I have faith that your children will become fine students at my school.'

She pardoned herself with an embarrassed gesture. 'I can't believe that I'm only mentioning that now. I am so, so, so sorry. Its' just I'm such a chatter box. I betray myself like that... Chiasa-han always reprimands that for me... well, not always as we rarely meet up with each other but anyways, without further ado, I better hold-up and explain. My name is Kofuku and I am Crowned Wand Maker of Mahoutokoro Gakuen. I am here to have you both understand that Takao Kazunari is enrolled for four years' time and now is the period of preparation and advisory study that can be undertaken.'

Things became a lot stranger than necessary with the arrival of the woman named Kofuku. The parents stared, frightened and stunned, but also blown away by the chattering and whimsical person that stood before them. Although, person was something of a loose term here as she talked about ancestors the pair did not know of so intimately that it conveyed that she did know those people within her life even though she looked as young as the snow.

Kofuku smiled. 'Now, can we please continue inside? You will almost definitely lose your toes if we keep talking in the doorway like this. I'm happy to stay here and talk like this into the dawn but it feels as though it will snow quite heavy tonight.'

As she spoke, a diamond dust snow began to fall lightly upon what had already fallen.

The parents made the risky decision of letting the strange, tall woman inside their house. She left her sandals at the door and floated through their house. She wandered through hallways cluttered with miscellaneous knickknacks and bad architectural choices. She seated herself at their table with their children; who had icing smeared across their faces and huge smiles. Their daughter gave her a slice of cake which she accepted graciously.

She looked at it as though it were an enemy though. 'I'm a very naughty girl who really shouldn't eat sweets. It's really not good for me but I think I shall anyway as it is rude to reject what is given to you.' she said and she swabbed some of the icing off her slice. She licked her finger clean and smiled. 'It's delicious!' she announced to the children. They giggled at how she carried herself.

Their parents seated themselves and the woman slid the cake away from her. 'We really ought to talk business.' she said. 'Children, you can call me Kofuku-nee-chan. Or, well, anything really. I don't particularly mind. I am the Crowned Wand Maker of Mahoutokoro Gakuen but I also do meet-and-greets such as these.' She smiled. There was something sinister about this smile though. 'But before you introduce yourselves, I already know your names: Takao Kazunari and his younger sister Ryoko. Children to Takao Junichi and his wife, Shiori – maiden name Maeda.'

The children blinked and their faces grew into wide grins. The parents were unsettled.

'How did you know that?' Kazunari asked.

'I'm psychic.' she replied. 'And so are you and even little Ryoko-chan here.'

'Really?' Kazunari frowned.

'Well, sort of. You can choose to be psychic if you so wish but I have your staff ready and I crafted it for you in mind and I believe you will find that you will excel in areas such as transfiguration and enchantments. I refuse to say anything more than that because I don't want to ruin the surprise.' Kofuku replied.

'Me next! Me next! You said I'm sai-kiku too!' Ryoko-chan yipped.

'Hm... I haven't made your wand yet. I was going to do that tomorrow actually but I think that your miniature staff is likely to be of a curious, multi-faceted wood that will be paired with a gift from a Kawauso inside it.' Kofuku replied. 'But nothing more than that will I give away and once again, I've probably said too much.'

Kofuku turned to the parents. 'I don't know how to break it to you but I've left some hints but your children possess magic. Kazunari-chan can begin his preliminary studies, if he so wishes but young Ryoko-chan will have to wait a little longer – three years? She's four isn't she?'

The parents stared at the woman.

'You don't believe me?' she asked.

'Can you do magic, Kofuku-nee-chan?' Kazunari asked.

'A little bit. I'm more of a magical being than a magical person. I can transfigure you into a bee, if you like but I doubt your parents would.' Kofuku giggled. 'Instead, I'll just do this.'

Scarlet petals manifested spontaneously and drifted around the room. A weak scent perfumed the air but it was recognisable nonetheless as the fragrance of a camellia flower. The children watched awed but their parents begged for an explanation.

'How did you do that?' the father asked.

'Magic.' Kofuku replied. 'But as the parents of a little wizard and a little witch, surely you've seen something before. Something out of the ordinary. Something a little strange, if you will.' She giggled at her own private joke.

The mother sighed, furrowed her brows. 'Kazunari can go up to any bird and immediately befriend it. Yesterday, in the park, he had all sorts of sparrows, pigeons, passerines, and even a goshawk perched on him.'

Kazunari giggled. 'The birds're my friends.' he announced.

'A few months ago, when Ryo-chan had a tantrum, I found crayon marks on the ceiling in perfect circles?' the father added.

The parents were unsure. There seemed to be perfectly reasonable and completely normal explanations for other those events. But they kept trawling through their memories nonetheless and a few other unusual incidents came to mind: incidents that were bizarre but unquestioned because it seemed feasible that a young child would be capable of.

'I can't force you to believe me – besides, that's not within my job description – but please understand that once your children are of age, they will be expected to attend Mahoutokoro Gakuen; which is one of the most prestigious schools for magic in the world. I do believe we are ranked second only to Hogwarts of England.' Kofuku explained.

The parents were impressed. They'd never heard of Hogwarts but they realised that with such a specialisation, it had to be stunning that their children were ascribed to go to such a school. Then realisation crossed them.

'Where is Mahoutokoro?' their mother asked.

'Minami Iwo Jima. Don't worry, it's well protected and the surrounding villages are friendly and trusted. We have a higher survival rate compared to Hogwarts.' Kofuku replied.

'And what about expenses?' their father asked.

'Bed and board are covered. Transport is covered. Everything is supplied by the schools although extra things can be bought at the surrounding villages; but no necessities such as cauldrons or robes.' Kofuku answered.

'Transport?' their mother asked.

'Well, we can't let non-magical folk realise that there is magic so this is some pretty hush-hush stuff. You can't talk about it with anyone else unless they're also, like, the non-magical parents of a magical child, or already a wizard or witch. Anyways, transport will be provided by our flock of storm petrel-' Kofuku broke off.

She turned into a bout of hysterics.

'Are you okay?' their mother asked.

'Oh sorry, we tell the westerners that. Silly, silly westerners. As if a flock of storm petrel could transport people. Instead, we choose to hire Oboroguruma.' Kofuku explained with a red face from her laughter.

She paused. 'Now, let me see... what are some other things I need to cover? Oh! I know: technology is also something of a no-no at Mahoutokoro. Magic can take centuries to adjust to non-magical devices. For example, right now only a telephone switchboard from around the mid-eighteen hundreds would be compatible with Mahoutokoro. Visitation... yes, that's something else I need to talk about. Well, visitation from non-magical parents is prohibited in any and all circumstances however but letters are encouraged. You can send letters through the school's flock of owls. We'll loan you one when we send Kazunari-chan's official letter of acceptance out. Do I need to cover anything else or have I fulfilled my duties here well?'

The parents were blown away. The children were enamoured with the tall woman's tall tales. The parents couldn't think of anything further to ask. They suspected that even if they asked how magic works, they wouldn't get an explanation that they could follow or seemed even vaguely logical.

'I believe you have given us sufficient information.' the father replied, hesitant and unnerved. This was a lot to take in at once; especially with the silly delivery.

Kofuku groaned and scolded herself.

'Oh no, I haven't! Gosh, I missed what's probably the most important thing! I'm so forgetful. But I think I can be forgiven on that – after all, I'm seven hundred and seventy-two this year. I'm getting old. Ish. I forgot to ask, would you like me to sign Kazunari up for Mahoutokoro Gakuen's cram school or should I organise a community cram school? I do believe there should already be one in the area with, eight other students of varying ages? Mostly those who are coming to the school soon actually or are refreshing their knowledge on certain courses. The cram school service is temporary, two hours every day after school except on Sundays and an Oboroguruma will transport Kazunari there.' Kofuku asked.

The parents didn't like the idea of their seven year old Kazunari leaving them for some strange school on what was supposed to be an uninhabited island. It wouldn't be so bad if they could visit and gain an understanding of their school through firsthand experience but since they could not, Kofuku's second option was much more appealing. They decided to sign Kazunari up for "community cram school" instead.

Kofuku smiled and she ate her slice of cake. 'Thank you for the food. It was lovely. And more importantly, thank you for your time. I'm sorry if it was bit of an information dump, I'm such a motor mouth. I don't know where I get that from? I'm a Furutsubaki no Rei after all, haha. And my sisters aren't anything like me either? They're proper Furutsubaki no Rei through and through. But I think it's the loneliness. I don't get very many visitors in my garden and my workshop... because they're not allowed but no matter.'

Kofuku shook her head and brought herself back to focus.

'I hope to keep in touch with you all; well, actually, that's an empty sentiment. I don't really have time for it. I will send an owl soon instructions with to a teacher in the local area, a Shinto priest I hear he is nowadays. His name is Fukunaga Ittetsu. I remember him telling me that his staff was completely unsuited to him but it would appear that I am right. He was an alder wood of ten inches with a phoenix core and a very, very flexible and springy composition. That sort of staff was made for a pious man. Any-who... expect an owl soon with a letter, I best be off. Thank you for your time and remember: nobody can breathe a word about the magical community to outsiders; especially since you are outsiders. Japanese wizards are Muggle tolerant but its' still not pretty. A lot of superiority complex stuff. Well, have a good evening and Kazunari-chan; do enjoy the rest of your birthday.'

Kofuku rose from her seat and bowed to the parents and children. She farewelled them and vanished from inside the house in a loose cluster of scarlet petals. Everyone in the household was awed by the disappearance of the bizarre Furutsubaki no Rei.

'Where'd she go, Mama?' Ryoko asked, wide-eyed and confounded.

'I-I don't know, sweetheart.' her mother replied. 'But she is gone now.' There wasn't even a petal remaining now. They had dissipated into thin air and the weak, flowery smell had waned further too.

Kazunari jumped up onto his father's lap. 'So I can use magic?' he asked.

'A-Apparently so.' his father replied.

'That's so cool. I can't wait to tell all my friends. Do you think they'll be jealous? Do you think they can use magic too...' Kazunari tittered.

'Kazu-kun, I'm afraid that this is something we will have to keep to ourselves.' his father replied.

'Aw, how come?' Kazunari asked.

He looked into his father with a confused expression. He seemed to be under the impression that it wasn't just him and Ryoko in the family who were magical.

His father grimaced. 'Because you don't want to make your friends jealous do you? It's not becoming of a young man.' he replied. In all actuality, he had a vague idea about why based off of what this society was like and what Kofuku had mentioned.

However, he would imagine much bullying would ensue; a dash of disbelief and an uncertain future. Things had shifted dramatically in the past hour because of that tall woman's presence.


	2. 2 Magic as an Extracurricular

**Hawk Feathers Settle in Verdant Resonance**

 **Chapter 2 – Magic as an Extracurricular**

 **[AN: Writing the boys as babs was super cute and super fun.]**

Kazunari woke excitedly the next morning. He wondered if he would be able to do magic today. He hoped he would be able to do magic today. He didn't realise he could do magic so he desperately wanted to be able to do magic.

The following morning, his father made a peculiar discovery. He had gone to fetch the mail when he saw an owl perched contently on the mailbox. It was utterly unfazed by the morning sun. It had been staring intently at the house's door. Its eyes were round and black as coal. It bore no ear tufts, and had feathers that seemed a strange medium between russet and cocoa.

Takao-san approached carefully. The bird made no indication of hostility; they had been expecting each other thus a mutual fear and respect built on that. When Kofuku-san said she would send an owl, she literally sent an owl. Takao-san reached into the mailbox and was still unscathed. The owl appeared irritated; as though the slow speed Takao-san was using irked it. He felt around and found a wad of letters. He also found a rolled-up piece of paper. He removed them all from the mailbox.

He stashed the normal letters under his arm and unfurled the parchment scroll. It had been sealed with a wax stamp with a complex insignia with its legible centre reading "Mahoutokoro". The writing was justly elegant and the language poetic and difficult to read with a single glance.

'You be good. I assume we have to send a message back with you, correct?' Takao-san asked.

The owl screeched in return; a ghastly scream. It fluttered its wings and took off with powerful beats of its wings.

'Apparently not.' Takao-san muttered to himself bemusedly.

He turned around and studied the letter. Kazunari had been approved to attend the local magic cram school. Never had he ever expected to read such a surreal thing as that. Although, it seemed strangely logical that magic would be an actual thing. All myths have to start somewhere and Takao-san did recall a story from his grandmother.

He supposed it was such a simple story that it could be feasible as a trick of light thing but now, perhaps, it was time to consider it as utterly truthful. Apparently, when his grandmother had been a young woman escorting herself through a well-lit main street, she had paused to look at something in a window. An innocent action with a bizarre reaction. She could have sworn that as she admired a flash new appliances on display, the woman who passed by – whose reflection appeared beside her own – made her seem like the most gorgeous woman: delicate clothes, silky hair, and a slight physique. She also seemed to have a face that hung off her in a mutilated snarl. She muttered to herself: "Am I pretty? Am I pretty?"

It was a strange thing but could it have been true?

He thinks it may have been now. After all, when you get old you forget things. You don't make them up and an event as stark as this would remain peculiar over time. It seemed strangely logical. For a non-magical individual, Takao-san feels as though he's in a new world and he didn't know what to do with all this new information.

He brought the letter inside and sat at the dinner table; surrounded by the scents of breakfast. He read through the letter. Its language was needlessly thick but he deciphered it nonetheless. In layman's terms, the letter was a skim of what Kofuku-san had said yesterday. The only new information it revealed was the location of the community cram school and who lead it.

Takao-san was surprised to learn that this place was much closer than first anticipated. Furthermore, he knew the man who ran it as well. He didn't know the man intimately but he did know him as he was a forthright community figure; not necessarily an important one but a noticeable one. Furthermore, the letter also told Takao-san that his son could attend the next session which happened to be that afternoon.

'Kazu-kun, do you want to go to cram school this afternoon?'

Kazunari pushed aside his breakfast excitedly. 'Absolutely!' he chirped.

'I expected nothing less.' his father chuckled.

'Can I come too?' Ryoko asked, looking up with soulful eyes from her juice.

'Perhaps, perhaps not. I will discuss it with your mother first.' their father replied diplomatically.

Because of that wishy-washy promise, the children immediately began a day long game of magic. They dashed around the house and swung spatulas and wooden spoons around. They tried to enchant their toys and portrayed "epic" battles of good and evil. All of which was supervised by the nervously watchful eye of their father.

Around midday, or just before, Takao-san rang his wife and had a quick conversation about how this evening was going to be planned. Together, they decided that he would accompany Kazunari to his first session of cram school and get a feel for this kind of life they weren't invited into. It was also decided that Ryoko could visit the cram school as well. If she was not allowed on the premises then, she would be taken to the park and Kazunari would be left to study under the guidance of this teacher. Both parents trusted him to take good care of their son as he had always seemed like a patient, gentle-hearted man.

Takao-san led his children to the location of the cram school. He kept his children's hands tightly in his own. They were careful to cross roads and walk down the somewhat familiar streets. They rarely went down these streets but the children did recognise the area.

'Daddy... It's not New Year. Why are we here?' Ryoko asked as she took in her surroundings.

'I thought cram schools were in offices and, well, schools.' Kazunari voiced.

'It would seem that Mahoutokoro – your school in a few years – prefers to be a little bit weird. What do you expect from a school that promises to teach magic?' their father said.

'Aah! True!' Kazunari gasped.

The family walked through the scarlet tori that guarded the top of hundreds of stony stairs. They passed a pair of overzealous Koma Inu that grinned broadly upon their arrival. Ryoko said hello to them politely and their father could have sworn that the female out of the pair nodded in return. They walked through the gardens and looked for someone.

'Welcome...' a resident Miko murmured to them as she swept the sludgy remnants snow off of a path that wound around to a peaceful looking garden overseen by a dormant cherry tree and murky pond. 'We are expecting you, Takao Junichi and offspring.'

The Miko wore her uniform dutifully but her greying hair was loose in messy tresses that were vainly ribboned. She had a hoarse voice that gave her a somewhat mystical allure. She had a thin smile and eerie eyes.

'My name is Fukunaga Chiharu and we are glad to have you here.'

'A-Are you...?' Takao-san asked.

'No, I'm afraid not but I have an uncle with some proper talent. It's possible to achieve magic through rigorous training but it's nothing like the blessed few with it in their innate talent with it. I haven't had much luck.' Fukunaga replied.

'I see then.' Takao-san replied.

'Follow me.' Fukunaga said and she bowed her head.

The Takao family mimicked.

Fukunaga led the three to a back room that seemed almost invisible to the eye. Like, it was there but it wasn't important thus it was hard to focus on – for Fukunaga and Takao-san anyway. The children were easily able to identify this door.

'Class hasn't started yet, I do believe.' Fukunaga said. 'But, unfortunately, those who are not eligible, due to age or lack of magic, are not to observe. I apologise for the inconvenience.'

'I understand, Fukunaga-sama.' Takao-san replied. He had been expecting such a reply.

Takao-san smiled down benevolently over his children. 'Kazu-kun, this is where your schoolmates are. Ryo-chan and I are going to go to the park. We'll be back by...?'

'Seven, we – they – have generally concluded by seven.' Fukunaga added.

'We'll be back by seven to pick you up. And on the way home, we'll pick up some pudding from a convenience store.' Takao-san said.

He bent down and ruffled his son's hair and pecked Kazunari's forehead.

Kazunari grinned. 'Why can't you come in too?'

'Its not... I'm too old for cram school, don't worry. You can tell me all about it later. Ryo-chan too.' his father replied.

'Okeydokey then.' Kazunari hummed.

'But I wanna go too!' Ryoko screeched.

Takao-san picked up his daughter and she hugged him around his hips. There were hot tears in her eyes and a fearsome scowl across her chubby face. She was struggling fearsomely and throwing her little fists around. 'I wanna go too!' she screamed.

Her father sighed and scooped her up. He began to rocked and bounced her in an effort to calm her. He didn't want her tantrum to grow even more outrageous from here.

'When you're older. Come on, let's go to the park whilst your brother studies. If you ask me, Ryo-chan, I think you're going to be the one having more fun.' Takao-san lied and he winked at Kazunari.

'Really? Can we get ice cream then?' Ryoko asked.

'It's too cold but perhaps, some sort of sweet won't spoil your appetite for dinner. Remember, we are having dessert again tonight and we had dessert yesterday too.' Takao-san said and he began to leave. 'Bye Kazu-kun, Fukunaga-sama, we will see you soon.'

'We shall look forward to and anticipate your arrival.' Fukunaga replied.

Kazunari was left in Fukunaga's care, although briefly. She knocked on the door and a moment later, it opened and revealed the head priest of the temple. He had a grand, benevolent smile that was made of safety, comfort, and grandfatherly associations. He had that sort of face about him too; a paternal, familiar face with impish eyes.

'Greetings, little boy. How can I help you?' he asked; he had a booming voice.

'I'm here to learn magic!' Kazunari yelped excitedly. He was bursting at the seams with enthusiasm. He bounced as he stood and his little fists shook.

'Well, well, well, that is an unusual thing to say.' the head priest chuckled.

'Stop playing with him; you are interrupting the other students' learning time, uncle.' Fukunaga chuckled.

The head priest tutted. 'I'm Fukunaga Shotarou; it is good to meet you.'

'I'm Takao Kazunari: are you a wizard?' Kazunari asked.

'My, my, aren't you quick to the question? I am and I shall teach you a few things but today, we were planning on doing some higher level stuff. I think you will find this cooler than anything you've seen on television.' the head priest said and he ushered Kazunari into the secretive classroom.

A moment later, the miko was unable to identify where the door to the classroom was. For some reason, her eyes wandered regardless of how hard she tried to focus on the outline of the door or the draught. It didn't matter. She had other duties to attend to. Helping the Takao-san get to where the classroom was vaguely had only been one of today's obligations.

When Kazunari stepped into the classroom, he felt like he had stepped into a whole new world. The classroom looked like the classrooms he saw on television starring middle school aged characters but it was so much more than that. There weren't many filled desks. Kazunari could thirty desks but only eight people filling them.

Five of the others in the room weren't much older than Kazunari; two or three years' difference between them at the most. The remaining three were much, much older and looked twice Kazunari's age and height. They looked like they would be graduating high school soon.

The room had an easy-going atmosphere. Feathers floated in the air and there were zaps of light and pops coming from random objects on desks. There was a lot going on in this room of dark coloured wood and Kazunari could barely pick a favourite.

It didn't take long until the other students in the room noticed a gawking little kid. Fukunaga-sama stood behind Kazunari like an encompassing, familial presence.

'Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?' he asked.

'I'm Takao Kazunari and I'm magic!' he announced.

The other students – except for the two blonde boys – stared at Kazunari as if endeared by his somewhat silly announcement. The two blonde boys, so similar in face they could be brothers, chose to snigger at Kazunari but he heard no malice in what they found funny. Kazunari grinned. Fukunaga-sama chuckled behind him.

'Miraculous, isn't it?' he mused. 'Come on, all of you have your own lesson plans to work on. Unless you wish to tutor Takao-kun here, I suggest you get back to it.'

Most heads turned back to what was in front of them but once again, the two blonde boys decided they would continue to gawk. 'You two wish to help young Takao-kun?' Fukunaga-sama asked.

'Sorry! I'm busy.' the smaller of the two boys piped up and quickly went back to work. The older of the pair was not quite lucky.

Fukunaga-sama beckoned him and he dragged himself from his seat and trudged towards them. He crossed his arms and scowled.

'Come now, introduce yourself.' Fukunaga-sama prompted.

'Hmph. I'm called Miyaji Kiyoshi, I'm ten. I'm goin' to Mahoutokoro next year. I'm not qualified to tutor this chump.' the boy grumbled.

'Kiyoshi-nii-chan got a hundred percent in his last test!' the other blonde boy called out.

Kazunari harrumphed.

'Yuya, shut up!' Kiyoshi snapped.

'Now, now, not that sort of language. But you are one of our more capable students, Miyaji-kun, I believe that qualifies you well for tutoring Takao-kun. Go on, show him your notes and help him get a foothold.' Fukunaga-sama said.

Grumbling and groaning, Kiyoshi reluctantly took Kazunari back to his desk and plopped some books in front of him.

'Today,' Kiyoshi said pointedly with a huff for emphasis, 'we were going to do some research on animagi but that's super tricky stuff. A baby like you wouldn't understand.'

'I'm not a baby!' Kazunari protested.

He snatched the books and tried to read from them. It looked like another language. Lots of complex kanji he didn't know how to read yet and the word he did recognise didn't seem to make much sense in this context. Kazunari glared at the text and hoped it would make sense if he did that but if anything, the words worsened.

'You okay?' Yuya asked.

'No.' Kazunari replied, grumpily. He faced Kiyoshi. 'But just because I don't know this stuff, doesn't make me a baby.'

'Hmph. Muggle-borns, am I right?' he grumbled.

'Huh – what do you mean?' Kazunari asked, nonplussed with a tilted head.

'Dude? Really?' one of the boys piped up from across the room to the annoyance of the way older students. Kazunari looked at the boy who had just spoken. He had tremendously thick eyebrows and was sitting with a girl. The girl looked very dainty compared to him yet there was a resemblance of relationship between them.

Kiyoshi frowned embarrassedly. 'Well,' he stammered.

'You just got owned by Ootsubo.' Yuya teased.

'Shut up, Yuya.' Kiyoshi grumbled.

'We don't use that sort of language, besides: we are here to study magic, not philosophy: we are not discuss notions of blood purity.' Fukunaga-sama chided.

'Haha, you just got told by Fukunaga-sama.' Yuya piped.

'If you are not careful, I will shove a pineapple down your throat.' Kiyoshi threatened.

Yuya squirmed.

'I'm not helping you.' piped up another boy.

Kazunari glanced towards him. He had a long face with sharp temples and cheek bones. His hair looked shorn rather than cut. He looked like he would be a reliable senpai; especially compared to the two blonde boys. He didn't look as reliable as the boy with the huge eyebrows though.

'Alright, listen up, mud-blood. An animagus is a human who willing elects to be an animal – well, that's the text book explanation. They're just people who can turn into animals. Not to be mistaken with, like, a werewolf – they have no choice. Or a metamorphmagus – you have to be born one of 'em. Anyways, its like a branch of transfiguration which is a fancy way of sayin' turnin' one thing into another. Following?'

'Think so. So I could be one of these an-nim-maj-us people?' Kazunari asked.

'If you were cool enough.' Kiyoshi replied dismissively.

Kazunari's eyes lit up. 'How do I become one? I wanna be able to turn into an animal.' he asked.

'Heck if I know.' Kiyoshi replied. 'Somethin' 'bout mandrake leaves, I think.'

'I think you have to get a permission note from your parents.' Yuya added.

Attending magical cram school was the quickest lessons Kazunari had ever had in his life. He'd never had more fun. He also learned a lot but Kiyoshi was a very bad tutor. Kazunari couldn't help but wonder if Kiyoshi didn't like him but whatever. Yuya was nice. And so were the other students; their names Kazunari learned over the course of the lesson. Kazunari just knew that everything would get better with time.

Class was dismissed far too soon for Kazunari's liking. The other students either left by their own volition if they were old enough or were picked up by their parents. Fukunaga-sama and his niece farewelled the students and their parents from the chilly, darkened courtyard of the temple. Kazunari waited with them and chattered to the pair like a motor mouth.

A few moments later, the familiar shape of his father and his sister ascended the steps.

'Hey Dad!' Kazunari bounced forward and hugged his father. Ryoko squirmed and their father let her down.

'Learn anything?' he asked.

'Lots! And I made friends too! Hey, can I be an animagus?' Kazunari asked.

Fukunaga-sama chuckled. 'He's really hanging onto that one.'

'What does it mean?' Takao-san asked, embarrassedly and perhaps even insulted because he was out of the loop.

'Kazunari-kun wishes to learn the art of shape-shifting.' Fukunaga-sama replied.

'Right. Of course. I will discuss this with my wife and Kazunari as that is a strange request. Not exactly like asking for a pet or a new toy, is it?' Takao-san asked.

Fukunaga-sama nodded. 'The learning curve of an animagus is a lengthy one. Although, if Kazunari starts now, he might master it by the time he enters Mahoutokoro but it is not a thing of whimsy.'

'I understand. Well, good bye. We will see you next time.' Takao-san said.

'He seems to be a good student.' Chiharu added.

'Bye, bye.' Ryoko piped up.

The Takao family left politely with a bowed head. Kazunari yammered on and Ryoko piped up. Their father's ears listened to their high pitched squeals and babble. He didn't mind but his mind couldn't help but wander from their swiftly paced talk. All he could do was contemplate how new the world seemed. It made sense that magic exists. It just didn't make sense that through some whimsy of fate, he and his family – once perfectly ordinary – were part of such a strange, new world.


	3. 3 Storm Petrels are a Myth

**Hawk Feathers Settle in Verdant Resonance**

 **Chapter 3 – Storm Petrels are a Myth**

 **[AN: I don't know how to describe Japanese architecture! Please deal with my crappy attempt. Send me good words to use.]**

Kazunari had been right in thinking that he would grow close to the other children at cram school. They turned out to be fantastic people with unique personalities and hilarious jokes. Kazunari felt at home with the temple by the time he had turned eleven. Over the years, he had mastered the basics and had even done extended study into his favourite area of magic: transfiguration.

His desire to study the method of becoming an animagus had not been a whimsy. Kazunari had committed and by his eleventh birthday, he had discovered his animal self. He could shift between his forms quite easily. Kazunari really liked his animal form. It was rare to have wings, apparently. It was hard to gauge as he had yet to meet another animagus they were.

'Do you have everything?' Kazunari's mother asked. She was in shambles. Worry creased her face. She tried to flatten Kazunari's hair once more and then she checked that his collar was straight. Kazunari had never seen her more nervous before.

Kazunari smiled. 'I'm certain.'

'It's hard to believe that you're going away for school.' his father mused.

'Send us pictures!' Ryoko begged excitedly.

'I definitely will.' Kazunari agreed.

'Any moment now, right?' their mother asked.

Kazunari checked down at the letter. It had come in the mail; well, by an owl. It was from the school and it detailed what the school year would be like: breaks, lessons, and necessities. However, its most important details had been vague. Those would be the details about wands and houses – the things that every seven year old wizard and witch dreams of the moment they get a visit from the mysterious Kofuku-san. Kazunari's friends had been very airy on the topic.

The Takao family peered down the road. It was an unusual hour to be outside of the home. There was a slight zephyr that played with hair and clothes. A few loose cherry blossoms were blown through. Bright twinkled above the residential skyline and general smog of the outer city. The

There was a shift in the cool air. It became immensely hotter as though a bonfire had suddenly ignited within in the area. The air quality became mistier. Fog rolled out from nowhere. It was deep and thick, like a roaming cloud, yet it was a smoky blue in colour. From its depths, a something moved forth. The rickety sounds of its wheels scratched against the asphalt road. Its horns pierced the top layer of the fog. Its face revealed.

Kazunari bounced where he stood with a big, goofy grin. He tightly held onto his luggage. He had more than enough but it was completely necessary. He had to be prepared. He wasn't coming home until July and a lot could happen between then and now.

The Oboroguruma made his appearance. He was a fearsome creature. He had the head of an ogre: long, stringy, white hair, fangs that didn't sit in his jaws, a bulky nose that looked twice broken, and bulging eyes. His distorted facial expression implied an eternal fit of rage. Yet from his stumpy neck down, he was like an imperial carriage the colour of jade with gold and ebony trims. There was a crest atop his back that created an ornate back. Beneath it extended a wooden rein for an ox. Next to its body was a pair of wheels that had seen countless miles.

Ryoko trembled at its side whilst Kazunari could have leaped towards it in a curious awe. Their parents were naturally wary of it. It was a fearsome-looking yokai that looked as though it were going to deliver their son to the god Enma rather than a school.

'I am here to take Takao Kazunari to Mahoutokoro Gakuen!' he screamed. He had no qualms about waking the neighbours. His voice thundered through the empty streets. A moment later, no one stirred yet breath was bated regardless.

Takao stepped towards the Oboroguruma. 'I'm Takao Kazunari!' he announced.

'Well, hop aboard.' the Oboroguruma replied. His calm voice betrayed his face. Meanwhile, the carriage unfolded from the back and welcomed him. Kazunari eagerly scrambled towards it. His family hovered.

Incense scented smoke drifted from the inside of the carriage. Inside, a few other students were present: Kazunari's friends from cram school. They welcomed him with a smile and their presence calmed Kazunari's nervous parents. Under their care, their son ought to be fine.

A step ladder unfurled magically. Wood was as bendy as plastic yet when Kazunari hiked up the few steps with his luggage, it was sturdy underfoot. Kiyoshi snickered at the suitcase Kazunari was bringing with him; it was almost as tall as him and it was definitely twice his width.

Kazunari put his suitcase underneath a spare seat. He turned around and waved to his parents and little sister. 'Bye, see you guys in July!' he said.

'Bye Kazu-kun, stay safe, learn lots.' his mother replied.

'Don't get into trouble. Get good grades but remember to have fun.' his father added.

'And send us cool stuff!' Ryoko demanded.

'I will, I will. Don't worry.' Kazunari replied.

'Next stop: Mahoutokoro Gaukuen – closing the doors!' the Oboroguruma announced with a feral screech.

'Bye!' Kazunari squealed and his friends added their farewells to the Takao family as well.

The doors closed and candlelight was all that filled the carriage. Kazunari took a seat, next to Yuya and across from Tae, and smiled. His eyes slowly adjusted to how dim the inside of the carriage was. It moved as though it were horse drawn.

'So, which House do you think you'll get sorted into?' Kimura asked.

Kazunari paused. He glanced at his older friends. Only Tae was entering her first year too. The others in the carriage were entering their second or third year.

'I'm not sure.' Kazunari replied.

'I would like it to be a surprise; but I'm afraid the results are already pre-determined.' Tae admitted.

'Yeah, it was pretty obvious for me.' Kiyoshi agreed.

'With a temper like yours, its no surprise that you were sorted into Oni.' Yuya teased.

From what Kazunari understood, there were eight Houses. Each House was renowned for its strengths and weaknesses. The Houses weren't anything important though as inter-house relations were strong. They were mostly a system to help students make friends in their early years. It was also to help them make decisions regarding their life after school in their later years once they had to start considering careers.

Kiyoshi was from the House of Oni. Members of Oni were known for having tempers but they were also known for their righteousness.

Yuya had been sorted into the House of Raiju. That had been a surprise as many members of his family, not just his older brother, had been sorted in House of Oni. Members of Raiju were known for being impetuous and destructive but that was only because they were known for handling challenges greater than what should be undertaken.

Kimura had been sorted into the House of Tengu which had been something of surprise. He was studious but he wasn't very witty; attributes expected of those belonging to Tengu. Although, since people of Tengu were solitary and generally quiet, there was a definite connection of understanding with Kimura's seemingly strange sorting.

Ootsubo was from the House of Tanuki. It showed. Their friends considered Ootsubo was a classic member of Tanuki. He was social and jolly with the ability to eat more Okonomiyaki than anyone else at his table.

The other houses were Kitsune, Zashiki Warashi, Bakeneko, and Tsukumogami. Kazunari didn't know a lot about those other houses as the only other wizards and witches he knew were the ones who drifted in and out of the temple. He knew that Fukunaga-sama had been from the House of Bakeneko though.

'So where do you think you'll end up?' Kiyoshi asked Kazunari.

'I know where I would like to be.' Tae piped up. She rarely interjected into questions not aimed for her. Her cheeks reddened and it was obvious she regretted her decision.

Kiyoshi didn't seem to mind as he asked: 'Where?'

'I would like to be sorted into Tengu.' Tae replied resolutely.

'Ah yeah, fair enough.' Yuya agreed.

'I don't get it.' Kazunari replied. 'Can't you pick?'

His friends, excluding Tae, laughed.

'You can't just pick.' Kiyoshi replied.

'That defeats the purpose.' Yuya added.

'We're sworn to secrecy though. Until you get there yourself.' Kimura replied.

Kazunari hoped that it wasn't too tricky a test. It seemed like it was going to be a test. He hoped that his mastery of his animal self would suffice though.

'I know we're just third years but nights like these make me nostalgic. Don't you guys agree?' Ootsubo asked.

'Yeah.' Kiyoshi replied with a half-smile. 'You only experience this sorta stuff once. Gettin' your robes, gettin' your wands, and gettin' sorted.'

'Can I see your wands?' Kazunari replied.

Kazunari had seen his friends' wands countless times before. After all, they were needed to practice spells at cram schools but because he didn't have one of his own, it was always exciting to see his friends'. Luckily for him, they were willing to indulge his whimsy each time.

The four boys produced their wands. They didn't look like anything special but that's because in the east, wizards and witches were more secretive about their magic. It hadn't always been that way but it was just easier nowadays to keep a guise on a wand. Back in the day, before Mahoutokoro had even been established in Japan, huge wands had been the norm. Of course, they hadn't been known as "huge wands". They had been known as staffs.

Kiyoshi's wand looked like idol memorabilia; to his delight as he was not-so-secretly a huge fan of Muggle idol culture. The only down side was that it looked so close to anime memorabilia. There was an uncomfortable proximity between his wand and anime-esque. Anime memorabilia had become one of the best disguises for wands.

Kiyoshi twirled it between his fingers. His wand went from small and pastel yellow into something a bit more respectable looking. It lost some of the charms that decorated the hilt and became a classical looking wand. Kiyoshi grinned. For reasons beyond Kazunari, everyone likes boasting about the species of their wand. This was something his friends enforced.

'Holly. Namahage hair. Fourteen inches. Firm.' he boasted. A few golden sparks came out of the tip of his somewhat wrangled looking stick. It was pale brown and had many knobs and dents along it.

Ootsubo showed off his wand next. His wand had a disguise on that made it look like a pair of ordinary knitting needles until he activated. His wand was rigid with many rivets. It was very dark in colour. 'Black walnut, Tsuchigumo silk, fifteen inches, and firm.' Ootsubo said. A moment later, he had his wand return to its disguise.

'Look it here.' Yuya piped up. His wand was disguised as a decorative charm for a phone or key ring. It was plain and could be easily overlooked. Yet, once the guise was removed with a tap against the palm of his hand, his wand transformed into a nobler and attractive form. 'It's aspen, Jibakurei pebbles, fourteen inches, firm: truly a wand for people cooler than Miyaji Kiyoshi.' Yuya teased.

'Oh shut up.' his brother snapped back.

Kazunari chuckled then looked to Kimura. He held up his wand. When it was in disguise, it looked like an old key, complete with teeth, but once it had its guise removed, it became a pale looking albeit very chiselled wand without grooves but there were still plenty of grain swirls upon its surface. 'Alder. The eye of a Shidaidaka powers my wand; I try not to think about that, to be honest. Eleven inches; ironic given its core. Slightly springy but honestly, I don't try testing how bendy it is.' Kimura explained.

Tae glanced at the wands curiously. 'I wonder what ours will be like Kazunari-san.' she murmured.

'I'm sure they'll be cool.' Kazunari said.

'Kofuku-sama has a good eye for design after all.' Ootsubo agreed.

Ootsubo glanced at his little sister. Tae was always nervous looking, but she looked particularly anxious right now. 'Are you alright, Tae?' he asked.

'I'm just... concerned.' Tae replied with a tense wring of her hands.

'About what?' Ootsuo asked.

'About a lot of things. This year is going to be different, isn't it?' Tae asked.

The senior students in the carriage shifted and made pained expressions. Tae gripped onto her knees and stared at a spot on the floor. Kazunari was left clueless.

'Different? Like new subjects or what?' he asked.

Kimura's eyes darkened. 'Not a good different.' he said.

'More like different students. Let's just say some, um, students who would have grown up with interesting philosophies will be in your year.' Ootsubo said.

'It's been one hundred years, hasn't it?' Tae asked.

'Just under; that's what our mum said.' Yuya corrected.

'Since what?' Kazunari asked.

'Since six of the most wizarding families have had children in the same year.' Kimura said.

He said it outright. He said it bluntly; without any sugar coating. His friends flinched. Was that a bad thing?

Kazunari didn't understand and his friends weren't helping.

'They're calling them the Generation of Miracles – aren't they?' Tae asked.

'Well yeah.' Ootsubo said. 'But it doesn't matter.

'You'll be right Tae. You'll have Takao after all. Nothing can go wrong.' Ootsubo said and he put his arm around his sister and gave her a half-hearted squeeze.

'Oi, Takao, since you're an idiot, if anyone gives you shit – tell me. I'm the only one allowed to call you a "mud-blood".' Kiyoshi said.

'Kiyoshi!' Yuya growled.

'Besides, there're other things scarier than students at our school. Like fuckin' Himeno. Don't let her give you any shit. She's the only yokai you need to worry about. The rest of 'em are fine.' Kiyoshi said.

'Unless you join the AA club.' Kimura added.

'Yeah, exactly, unless you decide you wanna be around yokai with withdrawal, you'll be fine.' Kiyoshi said.

The atmosphere within the carriage seemed forced. It had taken a steep decline because of Tae's worry but Kiyoshi's attempt at fixing it had been too cumbersome. Now, it felt like there the air was stale, stagnated, and they were all slowly suffocating.

The carriage began to slow. There was a sharp bump and a jostle, soon the carriage stopped. The doors opened and Kazunari wondered how much time had passed. He had expected light to creep inside and dazzle them but there was nothing like that. Instead, grey shadows reached into the depths of the carriage whilst the stepladder unfurled magically.

'I'm taking bets right now. Who will fight who first: Kiyoshi-nii or Himeno?' Yuya asked.

'Shut up.' Kiyoshi snapped for the umpteenth time. He glared at Kimura.

'No. I'm not getting you a pineapple.' Kimura stated flatly.

'What?' Kazunari chuckled.

'Oh come on! We all know I'll need one in exactly five seconds time.' Kiyoshi grumbled.

They grabbed their things and stepped off of the carriage. Kiyoshi jumped from the carriage and onto a beautiful bridge. He hefted his things and he scanned his surroundings thoroughly.

It was cold. Freezing, oceanic air bit Kazunari's bare arms. Sea roared around them and Kazunari blankly wondered where he was. It still hadn't quite settled in him that as of right now, he would be attending a magical school on a supposedly deserted island regardless of how his surroundings tried to imply that to him. The world was a strange medium between light and dark. There were clear shapes around them but everything was cast in grey shadows that skewed perspective.

'This is your final stop – Mahoutokoro Gakuen.' the Oboroguruma screamed. He trundled off then disappeared into a mess of smoke.

Mist, cloud, and smoke seemed interchangeably around them as they were all fluffy shades of grey. A storm brewed whilst smoke – smelling of incense – dissipated around them. All that was left was the mist in the distance, across a grand bridge, that obscured most of the rocky island.

Yuya glanced at Kiyoshi and sighed. Yuya tugged on Ootsubo's shirt and got Kimura's attention to. He gestured towards Kiyoshi.

'You'll wanna watch this. It's a tradition.' Yuya said to Kazunari.

'My money's on Himeno.' Kimura whispered.

'Deal. I'll take Kiyoshi.' Ootsubo chuckled.

'Tai-nii-chan! Don't gamble!' Tae scolded.

Kazunari looked towards Kiyoshi. He had wandered to the edge of the bridge. He glared into the water. Beneath them – twenty metres or so – a figure rose to the choppy surface. A whirlpool fanned out around the creature: human and feminine. A woman wearing white-blue robes, so loose that they revealed her chest, came forward. Her face entrenched with white make-up was in a fit of fury. Her lips were purple and her fangs were bared. Her black eyes were soulless. Her hair whipped around her with the darting wind. She had an iron trivet around her head that had five candles, fair despite the water and weather, strapped to it.

'We meet again, pineapple boy!' she screamed. 'I thought I told you that you are not visit my shrine!'

'I have to fucking cross this bridge if I want to get to school!' Kiyoshi screamed back.

'I hate you with the fervent passion of a frenzied typhoon!' the yokai woman declared with an obscenely shrill voice.

'Yeah well, I hate you too. Now fuck off, bridge lady!' Kiyoshi said.

'And to you, I say "fuck off" too, pineapple boy!' she screeched.

Kiyoshi tramped off. A terrible, if tiny, storm followed him. The yokai lady watched intensely and was doubtlessly controlling the rain that lashed Kiyoshi ruthlessly.

His friends either watched pityingly or laughed horrendously at his misfortune.

'My favorite thing about this is that Kiyoshi-nii was arguably the one who taught Himeno to speak like that.' Yuya said through haphazard laughter.

'Really?' Kazunari asked.

'Well, apparently she used to speak like it was the seventeenth century but now, she's quite modern. Popular theory is though that it was indeed Kiyoshi who taught her to say those types of things.' Ootsubo reasoned.

'How?' Kazunari asked.

'I think it might have something to do with the fact that first time here, Kiyoshi ran off the bridge and into the sea. Himeno, being guardian of this side of the island, had to save him. God knows what happened in between that happening him and Kiyoshi being found on the shoreline.' Kimura said.

The students were unaware of the time but they figured that if it was slowly getting to be so light, it must be getting close to dawn thus they had no time to waste if they wanted to get to the school gates on time. They started to walk down the bridge.

The bridge was like nothing Kazunari had ever seen before. The bridge was majestic and regal. It was translucent in the moonlight. Structurally, it was very sturdy with ornate, jagged decorations rising from the sides. It was very square and antiquated. Kazunari wasn't sure of what the bridge was made of though. He'd never seen a material like this before as it was so white and smooth. It certainly wasn't marble or cement. The bridge was longer than the Seikan Tunnel; easily.

It was a good thing that the Oboroguruma had planted them in the last two kilometres or so of it. Still, it was going to be a long walk. Looking up from where he trod carefully, worried he would slip; Kazunari had never been engulfed more by the spirits of curiosity and adventure.

The mists parted at long last. They floated away in thin strands. The remnants lingered far away on jade green rocky outcrops. Between them, a beautiful building was revealed in the midst of elegant gardens and tall, red pillars. The building was tall and grand: fit for an emperor with dark coloured roofs that unfurled elegantly into upturned crests. In fact, the building reminded Kazunari heavily of the pictures he had seen of Heijo Palace in his Muggle textbooks.

'Welcome to Mahoutokoro Gakuen.' Tae whispered to Kazunari. Her eyes were swollen with awe. It was obvious that she was just as wondered as Kazunari.

'Yeah, welcome.' Kazunari replied.

This moment of splendour would forever be etched into Kazunari's heart for it would lay foundation for would undoubtedly be the best years of his life.


	4. 4 A Distinct Lack of Hats

**Hawk Feathers Settle in Verdant Resonance**

 **Chapter 4 – A Distinct Lack of Hats**

Walking through the night and sea air was remarkably pleasant. It left a stirring sensation in the bottom of Kazunari's heart that caused him to lust for adventure. He had no clue as to what would happen as soon as he and the other arrived at their destination. He just knew that he couldn't wait for it. He had a silly grin on his face and he kept nudging Tae to her eventual exasperation over his unprecedented excitement.

Kazunari's grin or excitement quelled when they went through the gardens and the scarlet tori. If anything, it grew exponentially. The gardens they passed through went off into two tangents. Maple and cherry trees rose in decadent grandeur and nursed thin, prim lawns as well as encompassing ponds, with reflections of the night sky so clear they were like mirrors, which swallowed most of the space. The gardens were lavish and royal.

But they were also eerie. It may have just been the guise the night gifts to the ordinary but there was something peculiar about the gardens. There were unnatural shadows and birdsong without the presence of birds. It was like there was something lurking amongst the gardens yet nothing could be seen. It was probably nothing despite how vivid the feeling was.

Soon, it became known that there were people around: clueless first years and uncountable, breathless seniors trying to organise them. However, the tiny clutter of students in the distance, beyond the gardens and on the immaculate steps of the school, did not match the unsettling presences emanating from across the ponds and lawns, from underneath those cherry and maple trees.

'Okay Tae, now make sure you don't get lost. You also have to keep an eye on Takao because we all know what he can be like.' Ootsubo spoke to his sister like he was coaching her.

'I understand, big brother.' she replied patiently.

'There isn't much time until, well, daylight and the school likes having all the first years sorted – literally, and generally – by then so good luck, I love you, and we probably won't see each other until breakfast which is always late. Orientation day really is full for everyone because there are the medical examinations and all the opening ceremonies; they help reduce the stress of arrival after all. Most've us have been up since midnight after all.' Ootsubo rambled.

'Okay, I know, I understand.' Tae repeated herself. 'And I love you too, big brother. See you then.'

'Remember to get plenty of sleep, you'll need it.' Ootsubo said.

Kimura and the Miyaji brothers then dragged Ootsubo away from his little sister soon after. Then it was just Kazunari and Tae. Tae turned to Kazunari. She blinked sleepiness away and smiled. 'Come on, let's go to where the others are.'

Kazunari looked afar. The students on the steps were definitely thinning. The taller, bigger, and older students were trudging off to their beds in their dormitories. The smaller, tinier, and younger students were remaining on the steps under the guidance of a few adults; probably three.

Kazunari took the lead and Tae followed after him. She had no idea where he was getting his boundless energy from because she was about to crash. He was still soaring. The closer to the steps they got, the more Tae slowed down. She scurried and hid behind Kazunari: careless and reckless. She was keeping an eye out for the students she had heard rumours of. He just wanted to kick start his life as a proper wizard.

The pair got shuffled in amongst the crowd. The children wore a mix of pyjamas and day clothes but some, also wore yutakas and the like. It was rather eclectic yet it blended wonderfully, masking any unusual children that Tae was fearfully anticipating. The children looked expectantly up at a man who seemed finally ready to address them.

There had been two adults, a scraggly looking man with blonde hair and neat looking man with salt and pepper hair, who had been organising the students until this point. They had been keeping the students calm, particularly the Muggle-borns, and trying to assert some level of order over them. However, two adults were no match for the ninety-something students were all buzzing with the newness around them.

But then the third man glided forth, having decided that approximately all his new students had appeared. He wore a cleanly suit with golden robes over it. He had his grey hair slicked back. Despite his wrinkles, it was hard to gauge his age but he was very much senior to the other two teachers. He looked vaguely similar to the teacher with salt and pepper hair.

'Hello and welcome to Mahoutokoro Gakuen. I am Headmaster Shirogane Kozo. I am pleased to meet you all. This is head physician Aida-sensei and head of the humanity department, Shirogane-sensei. Please behave for them.' he announced. He spoke in a voice that commanded authority. The children were hushed and the teachers were able to wrangle in their students. The students bowed automatically. He smiled benevolently. 'It is good to see you all here as today marks a very important milestone of your lives. In the next few hours, you will all undergo what is fondly known as The Summons. Throughout the Summons, you will be gifted with your robes, your wand, and you're House. All things I expect you are excited to be given.'

He paused. He ceased smiling. 'Due to the levels of secrecy required to uphold the facade known as the International Confederation of Wizards, we impress upon all our students they are not to speak of The Summons outside of the school; even to younger siblings or Muggle-borns attending your cram school. But fear not, The Summons are not to be feared, they were to be respected and cherished. Come follow me to the location of your first Summons.'

The students were quiet and jittered with nervousness. Most knew what to expect. They were still young and naive and didn't fully understand why the Summons were regarded with such utmost secrecy. To them, it seemed kind of silly. After all, Japan as an entire country seemed to realise that there were bizarre creatures that drink in the middle of night and people who could wave wands and wield magic as a result. All this "International Confederation of Wizards" seemed like westernised nonsense to them.

The students were led to the front gardens. They were lined up one by one by the Aida-sensei and Shirogane-sensei. 'Asuka-san!' Headmaster Shirogane called out towards the water.

The children watched nervously, curious as to who this Asuka-san was. A crane swooped down from overhead; miraculously appearing out of night sky. The crane elegantly twirled around and took a foothold on the calm pond. It landed perfectly and the water beneath its toes did not stir. The crane had no trouble standing on the water as though it were solid ground.

The crane unfurled its wings and they turned into a moon-like shape. Its white feathers were luminous in the gentle moonlight. A strange, golden light began to filter through the feathers and enveloped the crane. The crane's movements slowly became more human-like. There was a theatrical element to the way it posed; like a kabuki dance. The light grew stronger and the crane's shape changed. The crane became a woman.

A beautiful, beautiful woman with long, mixed colour hair: a scarlet fringe yet most of her hair was pure white until her mid-back wherein it became black as ink. She had a heart-shaped face and soulful eyes. She had a beauty mark alongside her sharp cheekbones. She wrapped herself in monochromatic, elegant robes that had feather-like designs sprawled through the material.

'Good evening, peasants!' she announced. She had a cacophonic voice that betrayed her appearance. The students were alarmed by her voice. Some showed this and some did not; either way, Asuka-san was amused and unaffected by their accidentally uncourteous actions. She was far more interested in the teachers.

She had swaying hips and strode forth on her tip-toes. She delicately stepped onto dry land and immediately tried to caress the face of the closet teacher, who happened to be Aida-sensei. He tensed up and flushed.

'All year I slave away creating roes for these brats and what do I get in return? Naught! Please...' Asuka-san said.

'You are a bird!' Aida-sensei retaliated. 'And I'm married!'

'Then make me your daughter then.' Asuak-san demanded.

'I already have a beautiful daughter named Riko-tan now go bother someone else, you pervy bird!' Aida-sensei scolded.

'Like you can talk, old – young? – man.' Asuka-san snarled.

She scowled and glanced at the other two teachers. She knew for certain that her strange seductive antics wouldn't fly with those two so she gave up. She turned her focus back to the students. She assessed them all.

'I give up my darling feathers for you lot. You all better make me proud.' she huffed. She returned to the water and strutted atop its surface. She sang raucously and birds came to her aid. They were thin, like slithers of shadows, yet they were able to keep robes, a faint pink, in their possession. The birds seemed to have some sort of ghostly, psychic energy as they weren't carrying the clothes in their beak but rather in turquoise blue mists that they seemed to generate.

Asuka-san took a random robe and gripped it tightly as she inspected the impeccable sewing that had gone into its creation. 'All of you must promise to do these robes justice; for my sake, you peasants. Honestly. I put my heart and soul into these clothes. They are made from my own feathers, you know – so keep them clean, physically and spiritually. All shall know if you tinker with the forbidden arts for you will sully these robes, bleach them and turn them white. Keep them nice healthy colours: pink through to gold.' Her voice was soft, pretty even, and utterly sincere.

Kazunari accepted a robe from one of the strange shadow birds. He noticed that they were vaguely sparrow-like in shape but he couldn't be certain because they were flat and had no markings. He slipped on the robes over his clothes. It was soft and silky; comfortable and warm. The colouring altered slightly a moment later. It gained slightly peach undertones but it was still a pastel pink. The material also lengthened and shortened where need be so it could fit him perfectly. Kazunari was awed by how the material was able to articulate itself to his body.

He turned to Tae. She looked good in her robes. Her robes were a good few shades darker than Kazunari. She smiled. 'We are beginning to look like real Mahoutokoro students, aren't we? It no longer seems like a dream, doesn't it?' Tae asked.

'Yup!' Kazunari chirruped.

Kazunari glanced around. There was excited murmur from the other students. It would seem everyone was thinking along the same lines as he and Tae. In Kazunari's periphery, he noticed something strange.

The last student to receive robes was a boy who was below average height with hair so bright red that it stood out despite the darkness. Asuka-san gave him the robes and he snatched them from her. Asuka-san didn't seem to mind but it was what happened next that left her stunned – or revolted?

The boy slipped on his robes and instantly, the pale pink transformed in a deep orange within mere seconds of adjusting its lengths to him.

The other students started whispering. Kazunari couldn't understand why but this felt like a bad omen. Tae was terrified. She gripped onto his sleeve and came closer. She trembled.

'It's alright Tae.' Kazunari whispered to her.

'It's _him_.' she mumbled.

'Carry on, students.' Headmaster Shirogane announced. 'We don't have all night to dawdle. Let's get moving already, follow me.'

Most of the students hurried to the front. They waddled after him like baby ducks before their mother. They all wanted to put distance between them and the strange boy with orange robes. Tae took Kazunari the front but he delayed himself, curiously glancing at him.

Kazunari couldn't make out his face; or the faces of his friends. Kazunari assumed those students were his friends because they were standing close together. They also looked good together. They looked like a gang or posse. They looked incredibly cool though. They all had oddly coloured hair too. They matched like a rainbow; it was a shame they weren't standing in chromatic order, not that Kazunari could remember said order.

Shirogane produced his wand and without even speaking, he summoned a pathway from the depths of the pond. Perfectly flat stones surfaced and he crossed. The herd of students followed cautiously and they crossed the water. 'Now, students, these gardens are out of bounds. The two yokai who own these gardens are solitary creatures no matter how they try to convince you to spend time with them. For your safety, please do not dawdle along the path and do not try to cross the water.'

Shirogane continued to impress this rule upon the students. They wondered what sort of heinous yokai lived on this side of the garden. Asuka-san was irritating so it was no wonder fraternisation with her was banned but who was so terrible that it required such a rule?

The trees on this side of the garden were much grander. They were taller and more mixed. There were more plants underfoot too and not very many rocks. Everything was immaculate and well cared for. Shirogane took the students deep into a man-made glen. There was a ring of empty lawn surrounding huge camellia bush in the centre.

The bush ruffled. Leaves and petals were shook loose. The bush twisted and became almost like an abode. 'Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a garden of enchantment...' a voice floated out. Soon, a figure emerged from within the bush.

A tall woman sauntered forth. Petals and leaves in her sleek, black hair and a broad grin on her face. Her narrow body was draped in exquisite cloth. 'Sorry, I was just singing to myself. Ni one ever comes to visit. It's ever so lonely being out here in the middle of a garden with no one being allowed to visit you!'

The woman's eyes lit up. 'My goodness! Look at how much you have all grown! I bet you don't even recognise me anymore because you've all grown up so much – but it's me, Kofuku-nee-chan!'

Kazunari's eyes widened. It had only felt like mere weeks since he had seen her but it had been four years instead. She hadn't changed but Kazunari supposed that he had.

Kofuku strode through and smiled at each child. She made loving comments and ruffled hair. She pinched cheeks and giggled. She was like an estranged aunt to everyone here.

'Ahem.' Headmaster Shirogane coughed.

Kofuku's eyes saddened.

'C'mon, Ko-tan, it'll be right.' Aida-sensei piped up.

'You never change, Kage-chan. If only Ko-chan would.' Kofuku pouted.

'It's for your own benefit.' Shirogane-sensei added.

'So you say.' she lamented.

The students wondered about the layer of the conversation they were missing but after Kofuku resigned, she flipped her hair and brightened. Her hand swept in an arc, towards her bush, and she smiled. 'Who would like to receive their wand first?' she asked.

Anarchy broke free immediately as most of the students tried to vie for first position. There were a few exceptions such as Tae, the boy with the orange robes, and his friends. Kazunari was amid the pack though with his hand up and shouting: 'Me! Me!'

Kofuku giggled.

Headmaster Shirogane tutted. 'There is a much more systematic approach to this you know.'

'But it's more fun this way...' Kofuku said and she finally chose. 'You – Ootsubo Tae – you may be the first to enter my den.'

Tae blushed and she cautiously came forward. She trembled and received jealous glares. Kofuku took her hand and the pair disappeared into the bush. They could not be seen within it. Tae was missing for a moment and then she reappeared with Kofuku by her side. In her little hands was a wand. She had an earnest smile.

'Next?' Kofuku asked.

Tae skittered off whilst the next child was sent forward. Tae blushed as she found Kazunari in the crowd.

'So? How does it feel?' Kazunari asked.

'It feels... wonderful. Time felt differently in there though...' Tae mused. She glanced curtly at the camellia bush.

'So, what kinda wand is it?' Kazunari asked. 'Everyone always asks that. I still don't know why.'

'It's like asking someone for their horoscope, that's all. Except, it's more accurate.' Tae explained.

She could have sworn that she had explained that to Kazunari a few years ago, when her big brother had come home from Mahoutokoro for the first time and had joined them in cram school once more. Tae smiled as she admired her wand. She smiled and then spoke. Her tone was airy, as though she had never expected to say the following words:

'Willow, the string of a Biwa Bokuboku, nine inches, and fragile.' Tae replied soberly.

'Cool.' Kazunari replied.

The pair watched as the crowd shifted. One by one, Kofuku chose students from the mix and spirited them away into her workshop. A few seconds later, they would reply giddy and holding their wand.

Finally, at long last, she selected Kazunari. He grinned and rushed forward. He had a spring in his step. He entered the workshop. It wasn't what he expected. It wasn't the inside of a camellia bush hollowed out but it wasn't a carpenter's shed either. It was a homely little room decorated with woven, scarlet rugs and perfume in the air. The room was well lit but there was no obvious light source. It felt more like a traditional house; it even had wooden walls and simple furnishings. The only evidence of hard work was the scattering of strange powders and sawdust.

Kofuku knelt down at a low table and Kazunari followed. She smiled. 'So, how are you feeling?' she asked.

'Fantastic.' Kazunari replied earnestly with a huge, gummy grin.

'You're going to like your miniature staff. I mean, everyone likes their miniature staff but trust me, this one is perfect for you. I know. I just know these things.'

There was a flash of scarlet in Kofuku's eyes. They swirled and her voice distorted as she spoke. It was a strange sensation that went unnoticed by the yokai woman. She jittered and fidgeted with her hands. She had worker's hands: calloused and bumpy, unladylike.

'I just know these things.' she repeated. 'Anyways, so tell me, what are you expecting? Wait – no, I can guess: a warrior's staff made of dragon heartstring, larch, but average size. Unyielding. Oh goodness no, that is completely and utterly wrong for a spirit like yours.'

'Huh?' Kazunari piped up, bewildered.

'Here is your real wand.' Kofuku said.

She raised her hand and in a fluttering of fat, crimson petals a wand was produced out of thin air. The wand was gently dropped into Kofuku's hands and she inspected it one last time. She appraised it on behalf of Kazunari who had no clear about wand making: a difficult, delicate task and exceptionally so for Kofuku.

'Isn't it beautiful?' Kofuku asked.

'Yep!' Kazunari agreed. His eyes shone. He couldn't believe that this was going to be his wand. It was gorgeous and sleek and functional looking but most importantly: it was his. He couldn't be more delighted. His face was beginning to ache from his grin.

There was a hint of hesitance when Kofuku handed over the wand to Kazunari. It was like she was farewelling a loved one as her smile was soft and melancholic. 'Please be careful with your miniature staff. I poured my heart and soul into crafting it. I love it with every fibre of my being. Now here's the important part; I'm always happy to gush about wands but this might be your only opportunity for me to tell you this. Understand?' Kofuku asked.

'I understand.' Kazunari replied.

'You'll be pleased to know that this is a unique wand, made only for you – okay, listening? It's dogwood, Teratsutsuki feathers, twelve inches, and flexible.' Kofuku replied.

Kazunari gently felt along the wand. He enjoyed every bump and ridge that it was composed of. He had a good grip on it and felt lovely in his hands. He couldn't believe it but he was tearing up. 'I love it.' he said breathlessly.

'I knew you would. Everyone always loves their miniature staffs. Come on now, we have other students who want to meet their miniature staffs for the first time.' Kofuku said.

They got up slowly and Kofuku took him to the door. Had it been there before? Kazunari was unsure but it slid open anyway and he was shocked by how dark it was outside. He had almost forgotten that it was night time outside of the camellia bush. Time seemed strangely skewed within Kofuku's den.

Kazunari blinked a few times and he adjusted to the darkness. He glanced around then found Tae in the crowd. He went to go join her.

'You Midorima Shintaro, you shall go next.' Kofuku announced.

Kazunari finally found Tae. She was smiling for him.

'It feels good, doesn't it?' she asked.

'You betcha.' he replied.

The two chatted for a little bit. Kazunari recited what Kofuku had told him and Tae was happy for him. Kazunari was oblivious to all around them. Tae liked to keep an eye on things. She was trying to be happy but that name – the one Kofuku had just asked for – was one of the ones she was afraid. Her eyes kept darting towards the camellia bush.

She tried to keep her eyes away though. Fortunately, she did when the boy she had been watching finally re-emerged. He looked arrogant as he left with his wand. Tae slipped away and Kazunari, confused, followed. They swapped spots where they had been standing. Tae looked away. She ignored the boy who passed. Instead, she watched the grass grow beneath her feet but kept her ears steady whilst Kofuku called out for the next candidate.

Kazunari still wasn't sure about Tae's movements but he didn't think about it. She was always a bit roundabout and quiet. In his experience, it was better to just go with whatever she wanted.

And because of that, there was a brief moment when Kazunari, oblivious to everyone but his one friend, brushed shoulders with the next student coming forward. It was a quick moment. Their shoulders met and being one-track minded boys, it was a rather forceful jostle. It seemed relatively unimportant but there was a strange reaction within Kazunari because of it.

Or more accurately, there was a strange reaction from his wand. It resonated. A sensation tingled from within the wand's core and spread outwards in warm ripples. The warmth kissed Kazunari's hand and he couldn't describe the emotion it incited within him. It made him feel safe and secure but it wasn't that because those were "boring" emotions. This feeling was exciting.

He chalked it up to the wand getting used to him; or something like that. He didn't think about it whatsoever.

'Last but certainly not least...' Kofuku called out. Half an hour, or a bit more, had passed and once again, the boy with bright red hair and orange robes was the last to participate in The Summons. He strode through the crowd, his fellow students parted for him. Kazunari couldn't get a look at him. Tae cowered behind him.

He had a powerful presence though. There was something highly unusual about this boy but Kazunari wasn't sure what it was. He was willing to bet though that he was a genius or something. Something special, something out of the ordinary: how else would you explain his robes or the watch his peers were treating him, the way his friends were treating him – as a leader, probably. Kazunari still wasn't certain.

He disappeared with Kofuku momentarily and reappeared mere seconds later. Everyone had been quick but he had been the quickest. He didn't seem like the type who wanted friendly banter.

Headmaster Shirogane took control of the students again. 'And finally, it is time to attend your final Summons.' He paused, glanced at the sky. 'We are making excellent time, now come along. Let's not squander it.'

Shirogane led the students back over the pond with the other two teachers supervising. The stones disappeared and from across the water, Kofuku cried out: 'Bye, bye!' she waved furiously and received plenty of love in return.

The students were taken inside of the school. For some, this wasn't anything new as they had attended cram school here but even so, it was still special. Kazunari was overwhelmed. The screen doors slid open and he felt like he was taken back in time. The school was nothing like the Muggle ones he had seen around his home, like the ones he would have attended in another life had he not been blessed with the secret of magic.

His heart pounded and he couldn't stop smiling. He didn't know where to look.

The wood used was rich in colour and there were stony trims in the ceiling and floor; similar to the rock that the bridge was made of. There was a distinct lack of art works and similar features in the corridors. The screen doors they had passed had thousands of eyes that curiously watched the new students. They were unsurprisingly creepy. Candles floated overhead and were suspended by magic. Their flames were like the cosmos; shimmering in ethereal blues and whites. Yet no wax dripped from them and there were no drips on the floor either. Everything was immaculate and shining.

There were unfamiliar scents in the air. There was smoke from the candles and it seemed flavoured with pleasantries like sandalwood and ginger. There were animal-like smells too and plenty more things Kazunari couldn't identify.

Tae tugged him along. 'You'll have time to explore later, Takao-kun.' Tae said.

'I know but...' Kazunari was in awe.

'I know, we all are but for everyone's sake, we must hurry along.' Tae said.

'Alright.' Kazunari said.

Headmaster Shirogane led the students up seemingly countless flights of stairs. It was hard work but soon, they reached the final floor, or so it seemed. In the ceiling, there was a hatch but it seemed slightly out of reach.

'Aida-san, would you do the honours?' Headmaster Shirogane asked.

'What? Why sh- I mean, yes sir.' Aida-sensei rambled. He came forward and stared at the ceiling with slight contempt. He faced the students after assessing the hatch. 'Everyone should take one, maybe three, steps back.'

The students shuffled backwards. Headmaster Shirogane and Shirogane-sensei took steps back away from the hatch as well. With much distaste, Aida-sensei raised his voice: 'Chiasa-sama, I'm afraid it's the time of year again!'

'One more moment.' a voice bellowed.

Aida-sensei clasped his hands together enthusiastically with a cheesy grin. 'Remember kids; don't look at Chiasa-sama's face unless you want to die.' Aida-sensei announced in a very chipper voice. The reaction of the students was justifiably horrified.

The sound of footsteps grew overhead. There didn't seem to be a single set but rather many. The hatch moved and Kazunari curiously looked upwards.

'Get down!' Tae hissed and she forced Kazunari's head downwards. Everyone had their head bowed deeply.

A temporary stairwell was established between the ceiling and the floor. A majestic, elderly lady descended from above followed by a pack of cats, rats, mice, and countless other tiny creatures. She wore a twelve layered kimono. Her hands wouldn't stop twitching. String manifested around her and she controlled it well.

'I don't enjoy visitors...' she tutted. She had an ancient, maternal voice. 'But, it is tradition.'

'We appreciate it, Chiasa-sama.' Headmaster Shirogane replied.

'I know, I know.' the yokai murmured.

Using only hand gestures, Chiasa-sama attached strings to every student. Through this connection, she was able to absorb every memory that was contained with the child. She took them all on board. It was an invasive, alien feeling to have so much your identity robbed of you but she gave back in return.

In return, she foretold the fortune of that child. She showed them the most important memory they had yet to experience but not in the form of imagery, but poetry.

 _I can see it... I can hear it... Allow me to show you it, Takao Kazunari_.

"Hawk eyes see all"

"Do they see the trouble?"

"Verdant resonance"

 _I hope you are satisfied_.

 _What_? Kazunari thought. The strange voice was Chiasa-sama's voice, wasn't it?

The string left him alone, it went limp and dissipated.

'Safe for new start, Wild rising weather, Safety wraps us.' Chiasa-sama announced too all. The students almost dared to look up before remembering Aida-sensei's cheerful warning.

'Thank you, Chiasa-sama.' Aida-sensei replied.

'I bid thee farewell, until next year: Kagetora-san, Kozo-san, and Eiji-san.'

The elderly yokai ascended the stairs with tiny creatures scampering around, not necessarily after her.

'It is now safe to look up. Thank you for your patience.' Aida-sensei announced.

The students looked up graciously and then to their friends. Huge grins spread across many faces. "What am I? What am I?" was asked over and over. Remnants of string littered the floor. The mice that had accompanied Chiasa-sama were cleaning up.

Tae looked to Kazunari. 'Tell me, what am I?' she asked nervously.

'What is that?' Kazunari asked. Perhaps a tad too loud.

'Well, what does it say?' Tae asked.

There was a word on her forehead. It wasn't written in hiragana or kanji. It was written in something much more graffiti or scrawl like. Kazunari could read it fine however even though it didn't look like any language he had ever encountered before.

'Is it... supposed to be there?' Kazunari asked.

'No offense Takao-kun but you aren't very bright.' Tae sighed. 'Chiasa-sama sorts students and using her magic, she places a character on your forehead. I believe Tai-nii-chan said it lasts a week or so. Depends on the person.'

'Oh, oh... Um, it says...' Kazunari squinted. 'Tsu-ku-mo-ga-mi.'

'...Oh...' Tae murmured. She swallowed. Tears welled up in her eyes. 'I was really hoping for Tengu.' She clutched onto her wand. She seemed unsurprised but was depressed nonetheless.

She cast her eyes to the mark on Kazunari's forehead. 'You've been sorted into the House of Tanuki, Takao-kun.' Tae said.

'Really? Cool. That means I'm in your brother's house.' Kazunari said.

'Yes.' Tae nodded.

Aida-sensei watched the students fondly. 'Brings back memories, don't it?' he said to Shirogane-sensei.

'I suppose.' Shirogane-sensei replied.

'Give 'em one more minute so they can work out who's who, then we'll bring in the student council in a moment.' Aida-sensei said.

Headmaster Shirogane disagreed. 'Attention, students. You will be collected by your respective student councillors. They will take you to get your things which are still safe and sound outside, and then you will be taken to your dormitories. You will then have the opportunity to get a few hours' sleep. I suggest you maximise this chance as you will regret falling asleep during the Orientation Ceremony.' he announced.

The students were then taken downstairs where a bunch of sleepy-looking adolescents greeted them.

'Welcome to Mahoutokoro Gakuen!' a curly-haired girl beamed. 'I'm President Yotsuya Yayoi.'


	5. 5 Orientation Ceremony

**Hawk Feathers Settle in Verdant Resonance**

 **Chapter 5 – Orientation Ceremony**

 **[AN: None of the canon characters are cool (old) enough to student council members... as of now.]**

The other members of the student representative council were taller than Yotsuya-senpai and much less baby-faced. They introduced themselves politely but they didn't come across as memorable and bubbly as their president. Kazunari yawned. He somehow suspected that he wasn't going to remember those names, even if he was fully awake. He was starting to feel his energy lull.

Yotsuya-senpai continued. 'It is my pleasure to greet all these young faces. I just know you will enjoy your time here at the school. For my friends and I, it's felt like a week ago when I was in your shoes. It'll drag at first but it'll fly by the time you get to fifth year. Trust me: these will be the best days of your life. Now, let's save the speeches for later. If you guys are anything like I was when I was eleven, then none of you probably got any sleep before catching your Oboroguruma. Come on; let's get everyone in the right place.'

Yotsuya-senpai whispered to her fellow representatives and they pointed to different corners. They walked off but she remained. She then addressed the students. 'Okeydokey, anyone in Tanuki please go to that corner...' she then continued from there.

The students were composed when it came to finding their representatives in the room.

'Bye Tae-chan.' Kazunari said.

'I'll see you later, Takao-kun.' Tae replied.

'Yep.' Kazunari said. The two then parted ways.

Kazunari walked towards the representative for Tanuki whilst Tae approached the group for Tsukomogami students. Kazunari glanced around. It was weird seeing everyone grouped like this. He was in a group with about ten, or nine, other students. He double checked how many students he was with. There was definitely nine other students – he had counted himself twice by accident, it would seem.

'In case you weren't listening to Yotsuya-chan, I'm Fujiwara Akio – House Captain.' the Tanuki representative said. He was huge with a round figure. He looked friendly though. 'It's good to meet all of you. On the way, let's do some ice-breakers. I realise most of you probably already know each other but let's do it anyway because games are fun.'

Yotsuya-senpai wandered over with a big grin. She was tiny next to Fujiwara-senpai. She hooked her arm around his waist. 'Sup, cuddle-pie-tan.' she teased. She let go then addressed. 'High five, guys! Tanuki is the best House, isn't that right, Aki-tan?' she asked.

'I told you not to call me those things.' he murmured.

'D'aw, isn't Aki-tan adorable?' Yotsuya giggled. 'But he's right. Games're fun so let's get this show on the road.'

The two seniors were very amiable. To Kazunari's surprise, they weren't dating. Apparently Yotsuya-senpai was that flirty towards everyone, including her female friends. The nine new Tanuki students were okay. Kazunari didn't click with anyone just yet but it was only a matter of time until he became great friends with one of them.

The games the two seniors ran were fun. They were mostly word games but in between them, Kazunari kept hearing murmurs about a "Generation of Miracles" and the boy with red hair and orange robes. He still wasn't certain as to what all of that was about.

'In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with thing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort... Lord of the Rings, J. R. R. Tolkien. The Tanuki dormitories are a lot like hobbit-holes.' Fujiawara-senpai recited.

Yotsuya-senpai paused, as though awed. 'Aki-tan... you Muggle nerd... Now, the Tanuki dorms are a little bit out of the way but never mind that. If you're early to bed, early to rise then you won't have to worry about missing on meal times. And you know what they say about Tanukis and food, haha.'

The two seniors stopped abruptly and the first years found themselves confronted with their dormitories. The trees and undergrowth all grew around a well hidden, mossy cave that was partially concealed as part of the mountainous terrain that Minami Iwo Jima consisted of. Strangely, the mouth of the cave seemed well polished and steel blue in hue. A small stream lazily floated through a thick copse of berry bearing trees and it could be heard as a happy-go-lucky babble.

Fujiwara-senpai pointed to the berry trees. 'Don't eat those. They are poisonous.' he said.

'Trust me; Aida-sensei does not want any first years needing stomach pumps because they failed to understand that one instruction; ayup-yup.' Yotsuya-senpai added, nodding.

'She's speaking from experience.' Fujiawara-senpai said.

'Oi, stop it Aki-tan!' she roused.

Fujiwara approached the cave. 'Would you like to explain?' he asked Yotsuya-senpai.

'May as well. I got the louder voice after all.' Yotsuya-senpai replied. 'Now, each dormitory can only be accessed by a student who belongs to that House. 'Cause we all like our privacy. And each dorm is protected by, like, a password of sorts. It's different for each house. These passwords are set by our beloved Captain – so Aki-tan. For House of Tanuki, our password is a knock. Which is pretty easy compared to, like, House of Oni. It was a blood sacrifice or somethin' over there for a bit. I dunno, man. The passwords change each trimester but are kept within the same parameters or whatever. Just don't go around teaching your inter-House friends how to get into our beautiful dorms.'

Fujiwara-senpai then demonstrated the Tanuki knock. He knocked twice with his knuckles, once with his fingers, and then slammed his hand against the door. It looked easy enough although it was barely a "knock". Kazunari was certain he would be able to mimic at a later date.

Inside the dormitories, things were a lot more civilised than the outward appearance would imply. In fact, the dormitories were very much in-line with Fujiwara-senpai's comparison with the _Lord of the Rings_. The inside of the Tanuki dormitories were very much synonymous with "comfort" indeed.

The walls of the cave weren't round in shape but rather, it was like they had stepped into a normal, above-ground room. The walls were a made from an orangey wood and the screens used were tan. There were dark, chocolaty coloured trims on the ceiling and floor. The common room was the first thing they stepped into and there were three corridors at the end of the room. Once more, lining the ceiling was a myriad of candles but these ones had orange flames and were like tiny suns. There was no wax on the floor. The dorms had a teahouse-like feel to them; encouraged by the faint scent of green tea and biscuits.

'Home sweet home, eh?' Yotsuya-senpai mused. 'Now, through the middle corridor is the kitchens and bathrooms. Be respectful, we all take turns cleaning 'em. And the left corridor leads to the boys' rooms and the right one leads to the girls' room. No boys are to be the girls' room past curfew – ten p.m. – and no girls are to be in the boys room past curfew too – again, ten p.m. Cool?'

'There's plenty of rooms in the dorms if you wish to spread out or you can have roommates. Just stick to doors labelled with your year.' Fujiwara-senpai added.

'And I think that's all.' Yotsuya-senpai said. 'Questions anyone, I s'pose?'

Kazunari glanced around. There were eyes in the screen doors, again, His hand shot up.

'Yes?' Fujiwara-said.

'What's with all the eyes?' asked Kazunari.

'I'll handle this one. I'm top of my class for this.' Yotsuya-senpai said to Fujiawara.

She sauntered forward then bent down next to a screen door. The eyes watched her curiously. There were thousands of them and they were all focused on her. She didn't seem to mind. She cooed at them. 'These little guys're known as Mokumokuren and I think they're pretty cute. I mean, they might steal your eyes but ours are very well trained and what don't that. Isn't that right my lovelies?' Yotsuya said and she stroked the few areas of the shoji screen that didn't have eyes.

'Yotsuya-chan has a skewed sense of what is "cute" but she is right. The Mokumokuren are harmless. Mahoutokoro Gakuen has the worst infestation of yokai in the history of Japan but our yokai are well trained and appreciate the company. The only ones you need to worry about are the ones who attend the Alcoholics Anonymous meetings; they can be a little aggressive from time to time due to withdrawal.' Fujiawara said.

The rooms were big enough to fit five or six people and there were about twenty of these sized rooms for the first years alone, so naturally, Kazunari took the chance and ended up in a room to himself. It was way bigger than his bedroom back home. He hoped he wouldn't be lonely but at least he had plenty of room for his stuff. The other first years had packed a lot of stuff too so it was good for them as well. The two eighth years had found their luggage quantities to be amusing.

Kazunari got out a futon from the closet provided by the dormitories and got out some of his extras but was soon too consumed by his tiredness so he settled in for the night. As soon, as he curled up under his blankets, his room darkened immediately. There a slight hiss and all the candles floating above him had been extinguished by a mysterious, unknown force. Kazunari thought that was super cool. He wondered how they would be lit in the morning.

The answer came quicker than he thought it would. He fell asleep instantly and when he stirred in the morning, it felt like a few minutes had passed rather than a few hours. Kazunari was roused by the sound of people rushing to and from the common room. Their footsteps were heavy and their shadows tall so they were likely to be seniors.

Sleepily, Kazunari got ready. The school uniform had been prescribed to Kazunari a few weeks ago. It had been mysteriously mailed to his house. It could be described as a quite plain except for the robes he had received yesterday which were quite eccentric given what was worn beneath them. He had been given a few pairs of black slacks and white shirts to wear, as well as two high collared gakuran he could wear during winter.

Kazunari wandered down the halls. In the common room, he saw Yotsuya-senpai sipping tea and laughing madly. She was curled up on western furniture which clashed garishly against the traditional architecture of the room.

'What's going on?' he asked.

'The annual Running of the First Breakfast – a strictly Tanuki tradition.' she replied.

A few more confused first years gathered around the student council president. She grinned. 'Everyone here...?' she murmured as she counted heads. 'Yep, well, Tanuki was founded on three principals: focus, fun, and the most important one: food. So, once a year, the boys particularly but um, you're talking to last year's champion mind you, like to race to see who can get to the banquet hall first. The boys who woke you up are getting their blood warm so they can dash to the banquet hall. It's advised that first years and eighth years don't participate, y'know, 'cause of the buddy system.' Yotsuya-senpai explained.

She downed the last of her green tea and smacked her lips. 'Damn Ao-tan makes good tea, wait here a moment then I'll get the other eighth years and we can all walk down to the banquet hall together since everyone's ready, I think. Give it five minutes or so.'

Yotsuya-senpai wandered off.

'I'm gonna win this race next year.' Kazunari boasted to his fellow first years. Some of them chuckled at him whilst others promised to take him up on that challenge next year.

Soon, the eighth years trudged into the common room. They looked pretty tired and looked as though they wanted to crawl back onto their futon. Most of their robes were russet with metallic undertones or similar, obvious that they were nearing the end of their education. Out of all of them, it was Yotsuya-senpai's robes which were closest to gold.

'C'mon, let's go get a feed!' she announced. She marched out of the common room with plenty of tiny students tottering after her. Her eighth year friends trudged along and made sure they were looking after the slowest members of the pack.

The early morning trek between the Tanuki dorms and the school was a lot different during daylight hours. The verdant landscape between the two structures was a whole lot friendlier under the gentle caress of sunshine. It was gorgeous and a true breath of fresh air perfumed by flowers and fruits.

It had been a twenty minute walk over rough rocks but they got there eventually. The seniors led the first year through the main building to a courtyard behind the building, guarded by a tall fence. The courtyard was well trimmed and elegantly woven together with a balance of natural and manmade features. For every table, there was a tree or some other lush, green feature. Tiny child-like yokai with purplish blue skin and claws skittered between tables. They offered plates of tofu and other foods to the students. Meanwhile, there were also dishevelled, twitchy maidens tended to seated students. There was no ceiling that could be seen but it was obvious there was something protecting the courtyard.

'Well, find a table and eat up.' Yotsuya-senpai said to the first years. Her fellow eighth years scattered, found their inter-House friends at tables. Cautiously, the first years ventured out from underneath Yotsuya-senpai's eyes. They joined up with their friends or sat with each other.

Kazunari found Tae in the huge courtyard eventually; after searching for five minutes. She was sitting with two boys Kazunari didn't recognise. As he got closer, he noticed that the three all had the same mark on their forehead. He'd almost forgotten about the fact the sorting marks weren't going to fade any time soon.

Tae shot up and came towards him apologetically. 'I'm so sorry, Takao-kun, I should have waited but these are some boys I met yesterday. We're all members of Tsukumogami.' she said.

'I can see that. But that's fine. I'm glad you're making friends.' Kazunari replied as Tae led him back to her table.

The two boys were both brunettes. They both seemed incredibly jittery. 'Hey, I'm Takao Kazunari. I'm a friend of Tae-chan. We met at cram school.' Kazunari introduced himself upon arriving at the table.

'Ootsubo-chan was telling us about you. Wow, Tanuki, huh? That's pretty cool... I'm Furihata Kouki. I'm a Muggle-born too, y'know.' the boy with spiky hair said.

'Sweet, good to meet Furihata-kun.' Kazunari said. He bowed slightly to Furihata then faced the other Tsukumogami student.

'I'm Sakurai Ryo... I'm sorry; I'm half and half. My mother is a pure-blood, my father was a Muggle.' he said.

Kazunari's eyes lit up. 'Wow, that's sooooo cool. That means you get the best of both worlds then.'

'Th-Thank you.' Sakurai said. He blushed with an awkward smile, as though unused to be complimented.

Kazunari sat down and the conversation mended from where he had broken it. They had breakfast and an idle chat. They were mostly getting to know one another. They watched as the rest of the school pile into the tables and have something to eat. Kazunari glanced around whenever the conversation lulled. He was pulled by his curiosity left, right, and centre. It would seem the courtyard was at maximum capacity. It wasn't particularly loud but the students were noisy.

Half an hour passed and the student council eventually intervened. Most of the caterer yokai, the little boys and strange women, were taking empty plates and removing excess food.

Yotsuya-senpai stood on a chair at the front of the courtyard. Her fellow councillors acted as spotters for her. She put her want to her neck, the tip glowed, and she spoke with a booming voice: 'Good morning, everyone! How are we?' she asked. 'Today is the first day of a new school year, fabulous isn't it? We've been blessed with fine weather. I hope the year to come is just as pleasant. Now, the teachers have informed us that we are to be ready by eight-thirty so the assembly can begin by a quarter to nine, understand? That's ten more minutes, so hurry along. Remember, first years are to report to their Captains but everyone else is free to go to the assembly hall at their pleasure. Thank you very much!'

Yotsuya-senpai stepped down and was scolded by the teachers for where she had held her announcement. As she stepped down, more of the tiny, child-like yokai scampered about and quicked their pace in their collection of dirty plates and bowls.

'Thank you, the meal was delicious.' Tae said to the yokai who collected her plate and cutlery.

'Waaa!' the creature howled, surprised, before scampering off with an embarrassed expression.

'Weird.' Furihata commented.

'The busboys are Tofu Kozo, aren't they?' Sakurai asked.

'I believe so.' Tae replied.

'That explains it then.' Sakurai nodded.

'In what way?' Kazunari asked.

'Tofu Kozo are servant yokai... used to getting bullied, not compliments.' Sakurai said. He and his fellow Tsukumogami peers at the table became somewhat sullen; glum even. Kazunari didn't know what to say.

Ten minutes passed and teachers swanned around, telling students to hurry up. The middle year students had already left. Kazunari farewelled his friends then darted off to a table with Fujiwara-senpai and other Tanuki students in attendance.

Soon after arriving, Fujiwara-senpai herded the first year Tanukis and then took them off to the assembly hall. From the courtyard, the assembly hall was just beyond it. It could be seen as a vague from the tables of the banquet hall but the strange opaque invisibility that shrouded the banquet hall, which was almost definitely designed for optimal flower viewings, had disguised it. The assembly hall was the most western building on the island. Although, it had been coloured traditionally but it was very much, western in design and not unlike the assembly hall that Kazunari's elementary school.

Inside the building, the students were sat according to their year and their house. Everyone was neatly sorted into the chairs provided. Everyone filed in and sat down with their backs straight and most attentive faces. It was going to be hard for everyone to remain awake as they had gotten to the school quite late.

The teachers filed in next and took seats on the stage. They all looked grim and stern. Soon, proceedings began. There annual formalities were then undertaken. School rules were refreshed and general expectations with sprinklings of insincere praise. Speeches were given and announcements were made. The most interesting thing thus far had been the Tanuki head teacher, a teacher with a nondescript face, had scolded his students for their annual Running of the First Breakfast. He dismissed it as pointless and juvenile; the senior Tanuki students had to hold their pouts for this one and the juniors from other years had to hold their tongues so they could stop themselves from laughing.

The second most interesting thing was allusions to competitions. The "survival" teacher came forward. She was a scary but beautiful looking woman with long black hair. She was wearing a pants suit equipped with a shinai. Kazunari was quite certain he didn't want information about what it means exactly to be the "survival" teacher.

'Good morning students, it should still be second nature to most of you that all of the most important events on the school calendar all link into one another. It should also still be fresh in your mind that the winners of last year's Inter-House Competition was the House of Oni; congratulations – and I say this without bias, I swear.'

She smiled but then frowned. She glanced at her notes and realised she had skipped over parts of her speech entirely. She huffed as though annoyed by the fact she had to explain herself.

'For new students, the Inter-House Competition is a time honoured tradition started by the eight founders of our school. The Inter-House Competition is just as it sounds; surely. The eight Houses compete over the title of Champion. Throughout the year, the Houses are given several opportunities to score major points. These will be at times during the sports festival and the cultural festival. However, over all, it is decided by the individual: behave and you will flourish, your House will thank you. Misbehave and all hell will break loose over it. Or is that just with Oni? At the end of the year, a new Champion will be elected based on how many points each House has accumulated over the year. Thank you and goodbye... Wait, one last thing. For the last time: House of Bakeneko, it is still cheating if you get caught.'

Araki-sensei trotted off and sat down, huffy. Kazunari searched the students for reactions. The section of the building dedicated to the House of Bakeneko had plenty of smirking students. On stage, their representative teachers looked sour.

Araki-sensei's speech soon turned into the most interesting thing thus far. The dull on-goings unfurled over several hours; four to be precise. It was all very... non-magical. Kazunari watched blankly but mentally, he was asleep. It was only towards the end of those four hours that Kazunari was given incentive to truly pay attention. This was because things were beginning to get unusual.

Headmaster Shirogane had taken to the lectern for what was supposed to be the final time before the official party left and the students would be given guidance as to where they can collect their timetables, club applications, and whatnot.

'...And now, onto the topic that is likely replaying itself over and over in most the school's populace's memories.' he smiled thinly. A few students re-adjusted on their seats. Kazunari found himself listening properly and not just trying to give the impression that he was. Most students tried to remain neutral but most looked uncomfortable by the sudden development of the speeches. They looked as if they had been hoping this would be avoided.

'It is a grave concern to the faculty in regard to what happened last September. There were malicious rumours that certain members of the faculty condone the unfortunate incident and anyone spreading such filth is not welcome in this school. This school is supposed to be a safe haven, not a war ground. For the safety of the first years, I will refrain from making explicit mention as to what happened on September first but let it be known that the perpetrator will never be forgiven. If they choose to come forward then they will be tried as if they were an adult, regardless of age. September first was a hate crime. Thank you.'

Headmaster Shirogane left the lectern with a bitter scowl. Kazunari secretly glanced around. He scoured the hall from his mind in search of a hint as to what had happened on September first.

'This concludes the Orientation Ceremony; we appreciate your attention and your patience as we have gone over the projected time limit by seven minutes. Thank you, now will students please pack-up the hall and then we will announce where students are report to in order to collect their time tables and club application forms. Students are expected to participate in at least one form of activity; if you are a member of the Student Representative Council, this is no exception. Club applications will be due by the end of the week; choose wisely as this will be your extracurricular for the whole year. You will not get the opportunity to change.' the head teacher for Tanuki said after the official party had left.

Without complaint, the students did as they were told. They folded the chairs and put them away into storage. It was there, Kazunari glimpsed a variety of sports equipment within the huge closets. He also tried his hardest to help but he was generally written-off by the older students as he wasn't quite strong enough or tall enough to properly pack away the chairs.

The students stood aimlessly in the centre of the hall. The Tanuki head teacher returned to the lectern. He had weary eyes behind his ancient spectacles. 'Now, please pay attention as I will not be repeating myself. First years are to report to Kanzaki-sensei and Akiyama-sensei. They will be waiting in the banquet hall so you need not stress yourself if you are unfamiliar with the layout of the school. You are now permitted to leave the hall...'

Kazunari strolled out of the hall and was glad he didn't have to walk that far to find Kanzaki-sensei and Akiyama-sensei. They handed out the necessary sheets of paper to the students. It was a half-hour process to get the students organised.

Kazunari looked at his timetable. At the top, it told him that from now on, he was going to belong to Class A-1. There were a lot more practical and boring than what he had been expecting on his piece of paper. There were plenty of normal subjects listed on his timetable. These were subjects like language, (magical) history, maths, and literature. Yet, there were some pretty bizarre things scheduled on as well. Potions, herbology, defence against the dark arts, onmyodo, and survival were all listed as subjects for him to attend as well. Kazunari still dreads to think what that might consist of. All in all, it was pretty jam-packed but he noticed that defence against the dark arts was listed once a week and as being optional. That presumably meant it could be swapped for a study period.

He checked his club application form. It looked pretty standard. He wasn't sure as to what he would pick. He liked basketball but this was a school for magic and it was also incredibly traditional; it seemed highly unlikely that a western sport would be on offer. Yet there was all that sporting equipment in storage but he couldn't remember if he had seen any basketballs, or hoops for that matter.

'Now, the classes had been decided at random. They are all mixed ability.' Kanzaki-sensei informed the students.

'You lot're good to go, I guess.' Akiyama-sensei shrugged.

'Well, sort of.' Kanzaki-sensei corrected. 'You are allowed to go back to your dorms as you please or you can stay here. The only rule is to be back at the school by three-thirty so you can observe clubs or sign up if you already have something in mind.'

The students replied understandingly. Kazunari looked at his club application sheet. He still wasn't certain if what he would like to but flitting around from club to club sounded nice. He ended up doing that with Tae and her friends. By the end of the day, having visited the calligraphy, literature, kabuki, shogi, and go clubs, he still hadn't decided what he would like to do yet. Kazunari did know that he wasn't likely to join any of those clubs because they seemed like they would bore him to death. He needed something that would get him up and moving.


	6. 6 Summoning Demons for Novices

**Hawk Feathers Settle in Verdant Resonance**

 **Chapter 6 – Summoning Demons for Novices**

 **[AN: I tried my hardest researching what the correct terms for what is worn by Onmyouji so please bear with my generalisations and folly. If anyone has any websites explaining the clothes of Onmyouji, please share with the class. . I a e. And I'm sorry for the depictions of Onmyouji in general tbh]**

Today was going to be an eye opener for Kazunari as this was his first actual day at school. Yesterday barely counts because it was the orientation ceremony and observing the older students participate in club activity. Even after thinking on it all last night, Kazunari was still no closer to working out how he would like to do for his club.

Over breakfast, Kazunari committed to memory his schedule for today. He had six periods plus homeroom, breaks, and club. Today was going to go like this: history, herbology, arithmetic, Onmyōdō, and then a double period of survival.

Kazunari still wasn't sure what "survival" would consist of and he had the Oni teacher from the assembly yesterday too – Araki Masako. Kazunari figures that he could ask Tae or Sakurai what it means but he's too worried it will make him look weak since "survival" was clearly going to be a hard class.

A bell was rung to declare that there was five minutes between now and everybody's first class. The first years scrambled like mad chickens from their tables and towards the main building; it was cringe worthy entertainment to the older years who hated to admit that they had been like that once too.

The first years' classrooms were situated on the first floor of the main building so that made everyone a lot easier on the nervous little eleven year olds who had no clue what they were doing. Kazunari was in Classroom 1-A. As he approached the door, he came to the realisation that this was where he would belong for the next year and he couldn't help but be overwhelmed with the hope that this was going to be the best year of his life; or at least one of many.

Inside the classroom, there were forty desks spread out over ten rows. They looked like antiques as they were entirely wooden and had built-in ink well holders. They still looked to be in great condition though; there were no scars of the past or anything similar. The candles that shone overhead had pale pink flames; as though to represent the first phase of colours that their robes could go through. The room felt cosy and the large window let in gorgeous rays of sunshine that warmed the room.

Kazunari glanced around then decided to take an empty seat that was somewhat close by to the door. As he sat down, he wondered who else would be in his class as it seemed unlikely that there would be much change in the roll until their later years. He knew that Tae wasn't in his class but Sakurai and Furihata were so that was cool. It would be a good way to get closer to him. They seemed a little closed off to him but no matter. Kazunari didn't mind. He makes friends fast and there were plenty of other students in his year that he could probably befriend.

A few more students filed in and another bell rang. Their teacher walked in just as it went. All students promptly chose a desk and stood dutifully behind it. 'Good morning, everyone.' their homeroom teacher droned. He had a scraggly beard, a lab coat, and a hunched back.

'Good morning, sensei!' the students chanted back.

'Alright, siddown, it's just like a normal homeroom – in case you Muggle-borns were wondering. Now, I'm Watanabe-sensei; I'll also be teaching you all potions.' he said.

Watanabe-sensei made a few, blasé announcements and went through his teaching materials in the short period. It didn't last long then a bell rang once more. Someone was definitely tolling it but whom?

Watanabe-sensei walked out and exchanged desks with the literature teacher; the Akiyama-sensei who had handed out club applications yesterday afternoon. Akiyama-sensei seemed slightly more motivated for education than Watanabe-sensei but it seemed too soon to make judgements about his teachers.

The lesson Akiyama-sensei had planned was mostly an introductory course that could be summed up as "Everyone you've ever heard about history is wrong" so it was quite interesting. Especially since most of his sources were listed as being alive and well. History had never grabbed Kazunari's attention before until now. He suspected that this was going to be an interesting class but he still spent most the lesson daydreaming.

Well, sort of. He spent most the lesson scouting the room and getting to know faces. Kazunari has a special talent. He thinks it might have manifested alongside his animagus form but he's also quite certain that he's had this ability since he was four. He calls it his Hawk Eye.

His Hawk Eye allows him to manipulate his field of vision in a true-to-time sequence. He can see the whole classroom from any angle. It's hard on his eyes, only from time to time or when he's used it for longer than five minutes, but it has its uses.

There were three unusual people in the classroom, Kazunari decided. They say you should never judge a book by its cover but these three were really strange. There was the boy with bright blue hair. He was small, pale, and scrawny. He didn't seem to have much presence. Had Kazunari not remembered from homeroom that there were to be three empty chairs, this boy would have been overlooked. Kazunari can't remember his name from the roll being marked so Kazunari christened him "the Phantom".

The second unusual person in the classroom was the boy sitting behind the Phantom. He had dual tone hair: red on top and black beneath. He tended to glare. A lot. Which Kazunari found hilarious because of the way his eyebrows knot together out of frustration. Actually, his eyebrows are hilarious in general because they were forked. It was utterly bizarre!

The third most unusual person in the classroom was easily the tallest boy in the classroom. He was probably going to get taller too. The only thing on par with his height in terms of peculiarity was, well, every other physical aspect of himself as well. He had bright green hair and glasses slightly too big for his face. He taped his fingers too and kept a variety of fiddly things within the reach of his fingertips too.

Kazunari remembered this boy's name though from the Summons. He was Midorima... Ryohei? Yes, that seemed right. Midorima Ryohei-kun.

'Well, we made good time today, kiddos. Yep, finished right on the dot... See you lot on Thursday for our double period.' Akiyama-sensei said. 'Remember, to keep paying attention. Mahoutokoro is more padded than any other curricular in Japan. Seriously. Bye.'

He walked out and the students got up from their chairs. Akiyama-sensei bowed to the next teacher who filed in. Their Onmyōdō teacher was a thin, lofty, man with a prim and proper air. He was very intimidating with a stern glare. Unlike their previous teachers, he was dressed in the traditional garb of white layered jōe robes that had scarlet trims and billowy sleeves. His already sharp face was elongated by his peaked cap; his tate-eboshi.

He strode to the centre of the room and produced his wand. With a wordless flick, the chalk and duster were enchanted to his bidding. The board was swept clean. He assessed the class in the meantime. Tense silence filled the room. This teacher had grey as steel eyes and a will twice as strong. Kazunari was, quite frankly, terrified.

'Welcome to my class.' he said and he bowed curtly.

The students bowed back.

'You may be seated.' he said.

The seats scraped against the floor as the students nervously took a seat. His eyes were still wheedling through the students; making judgements.

'I am Abe-sensei; I shall be educating you all on the art and science that is Onmyōdō. I understand that not all of you are spiritual but for the sake of your report cards; I suggest that you at least fake some degree of theism. I don't believe in wasting time and I also believe that the best gauge in potential is seeing magic in practice. This means that we are going to spend this period summoning yokai or shikigami.'

He had a thin smile; a tad cruel as this was an enormous task for eleven year olds who were barely acquainted with their wands or their magic. Kazunari grinned; his eyes shone. This was super exciting.

Meanwhile, Furihata and Sakurai, were terrified out of their wits and overwhelmed by thoughts of failure.

'I do not expect anyone to summon anything; although, I would like to see someone with slight proficiency. We have the year to give you the basics then four more to improve; more if you choose to do this as a subject in your senior years.' Abe-sensei said.

The sticks of chalk were returned to their container and a beautiful pictogram decorated the blackboard. Abe-sensei explained the barest basics of what Onmyōdō was to the class and then, the class was expected to perfectly understand and copy as he had done.

Abe-sensei was a very skilled wizard. He required no sacrifice or words to summon a small creature from the blackboard's pictogram. The air stirred and waves of water, like the sea, raced from within the tangled design. From its oceanic rhythm, a plump bird made from folded paper flitted through.

'Class, meet Yoko-chan, the first shikigami I ever summoned and my most loyal. I designed her myself when I was eleven.' Abe-sensei said; his expression softened. It seemed like he did have a warm heart beneath his icy exterior as he seemed so nostalgic. His Yoko-chan was very misshapen and clunky. 'She is my messenger. Now, you try to summon something. I don't care what: a crack of electricity, flower petals, a shikigami if you are lucky. Anything, something – exactly as I told you before.'

Kazunari attempted to do that. He remembered skimming through books on Onmyoiji that Fujiwara-sama from cram school had given his tiny class to share. It had always been hard for Kazunari to concentrate on those books because they were densely worded and full of complex words. Now that he thinks about it, none of his senpai seemed all that interested in the area as well. But now that Kazunari had seen this type of magic in practice, it had been a huge help. He thinks it's because he's a visual learner – that's what his teachers at elementary school had called him.

He replicated the summoning circle to the best of his ability. it looked fine... Okay, it looked a little dodgy. It might be a tad lopsided and some of the sigils weren't perfect but it would be fine. Besides, Abe-sensei said he wasn't after perfect, just potential and Kazunari was determined to try his best regardless.

Kazunari uttered the incantation as best as he could. He stumbled through his words as he'd already forgotten what most of them were but he remembered enough to get a fizzling reaction from his summoning circle.

A slight zephyr with an almost autumnal scent, it was smoky and almost earthy; bringing forth images of the hearth, had risen from the circle. Kazunari grinned. There was no smoke and no loud noises but this was good enough for him.

'Amazing, Midorima-kun. You really are capable!'

Kazunari turned around, confused. He had been a little slow but he's almost certain it had been the Phantom speaking because the blue haired boy was haunting Midorima.

'It is to be expected.' Midorima pompously replied. He pushed up his glasses.

His attitude irked Kazunari but it was not unfounded. His eyes wandered down. Midorima's circle had become interwoven woody vines that overlayed the design of the summoning circle. Sitting proudly at the centre of the circle was a pompous-looking toad with skin so slick it looked ceramic. It moved; it blinked and its tongue occasionally emerged from its pursed mouth. There was a jagged hole in its back.

Kazunari was more than impressed. The class was impressed. Even Abe-sensei was impressed. Midorima stood amongst it all and basked in the awe.

Abe-sensei was utterly dumbstruck; his cool facade had shattered. He made it through the swathes of students who surrounded Midorima. 'I-I'm impressed.' he stuttered.

'Onmyōdō has always been interest of mine, so I studied hard at cram school, and now the hard work has paid off.' Midorima replied.

He picked up his Shikigami and from what Kazunari could tell, from afar, it really did seem to be a living ceramic frog. It suited the strange, green-haired boy far too well.

'Don't give it a silly name.' the Phantom advised quietly.

'Of course not. His name is Kerosuke.' Midorima replied indignant.

'A fine name...' Abe-sensei said; in visible agreement with the Phantom yet Midorima was oblivious.

Abe-sensei clapped. 'If you haven't attempted a summoning, get back to it. If you have, then clean up.' he barked.

'Understood.' the students droned back and the crowd dispersed.

Kazunari cleaned up his little mess and couldn't help but feel an irrational anger towards Midorima. Kazunari knows better to say this but there was something about him that. Pissed. Him. Off. It's probably because he's a super tall and has a sour attitude and was way too smart. _Just you wait_ ; Kazunari thought to himself bitterly, _on Thursday – in Transfiguration, I'll blow everyone's minds_.

Unfortunately, Kazunari then realised, that his super cool and unique talent – his favourite part of himself- was going to have to remain top secret until Thursday. That could be tricky since it was such a great ice breaker and Kazunari had yet to meet most his year and make most his new friends.

By the time the classroom had come into order after all the summoning and Onmyōdō magic, it was time for recess. The bell rang and tiny Tofu Kozo skittered into the classroom. They brought healthy snacks to the students. The classroom was rearranged again for maximum socialisation and Kazunari sat with Sakurai and Furihata. Furihata had somehow befriended the boy with the red hair and forked eyebrows so he was sitting with them too.

The Tofu Kozo serving them had never been more terrified of someone as this boy – Kagami Taiga, House of Oni – could eat a lot. Kazunari was kind of terrified of him too for that reason as well. In the span of fifteen minutes, he probably ate five kilograms worth of food and still complained he was hungry.

Kazunari was right though; he _is_ hilarious. He told the best jokes and his appearance was, unintentionally, one of them.

Arithmetic was with Kanzaki-sensei; the other teacher who had supervised the clueless first years yesterday. She was a very bright and bubbly person who taught a subject most ill-suited to that pastel personality. Yet, somehow it worked. She was able to turn what really should be the most torturous subject – this was maths after all – it something somewhat interesting. Her chirpy voice and eager to help mentality was amazing; especially since Kazunari didn't grasp complex mathematical concepts well but this was easy. It was just times tables and order of operations.

Kanzaki-sensei was easily the most personable teacher they've had all day and she was probably going to be one of Kazunari's favourites. It was a genuine shame when the period turned over and she had to leave. She farewelled the class and then left after a curt bow. The next teacher t-? o enter the classroom was the herbology teacher.

Kazunari assumed herbology as going to be like biology. He'd never taken biology before but based on what he knew, he would assume that he was correct. His knowledge on the subject came from television and what they had touched on it in his general science course in elementary school.

The herbology teacher's name was Hayashi and she was a fuss-pot little woman with an upturned nose and stout stomach. She reminded Kazunari somewhat of a rodent. Her voice grated like the way she wrote on the chalkboard. Despite having magic at its core, Kazunari could not be more bored. Herbology was far more interesting when it was Fujiwara-sama showing them plants with strange properties back at his temple.

Lunch was a welcomed but uninteresting affair. Again, Kazunari sat with Sakurai, Furihata, and Kagami. It was downright concerning seeing Kagami eat as much as he does. Kazunari considered himself as having a sizeable appetite but compared to Kagami, he was a lightweight. Sakurai and Furihata meanwhile seem to starve next to him. This had to be a world record of some kind, surely.

Whatever weight Kagami put on over lunch alone was likely to be burnt given they had a double period of survival. Kazunari was still unsure of what to expect with such a lesson. Kazunari's expectations went through the roof when Araki Masako-sensei, pantsuit and katana, showed up at the classroom door with a scowl and the scent of cigarettes.

'For those of you weren't paying attention yesterday at assembly, I'm Araki-sensei. I'm the head teacher of Oni and the only survival teacher at the school. I can teach you to slay dragons and defeat the champions of the world. So, um, prepare your bodies for this because this isn't something you can study for. For Muggle-borns, welcome to the P.E lesson from hell. Also, this is the only time that we will ever meet at the classroom as there is no theory component and you will be expected to fulfil my lesson plan regardless of the weather.' Araki-sensei announced.

Survival just took a very interesting turn. Plenty of boys were enchanted by the concept of becoming champions and dragon slayers; some girls too but there were of course the perturbed minority who were certain they were going to die. Kazunari oscillated between the two mindsets. He was certain he was going to die but at least he was going to die of fun.

Araki-sensei attempted to turn a motley crew of thirty-seven first years into a troop within the span of eighty minutes and failed miserably. She didn't take them into the forest like Kazunari had been hoping but rather into the assembly hall; or rather, its true form: the gymnasium. She equipped her students with kendo gear and had them hit each other. She didn't seem to believe in rules.

Kazunari had lots of fun trying to hit his friends with his shinai. They scurried through the spacy hall; laughing and shouting. Even the kids who had been terrified of the idea of being marked on their ability to survive were having fun whacking it out.

By the end of the lesson, the students were a sweaty, panting mess but were smiling nonetheless. Kazunari could swear that because of this, Araki-sensei seemed somewhat please as though gladdened she had tuckered them out and brought them closer together, After all, nothing brings together a class like a mockery of war. Class 1-A's first survival lesson had somehow spawned a hectic war within the seventy minutes they had been given.

Araki-sensei let the students go and they all toddled off to some clubs. Most of the class, particularly the Pure-bloods, had already signed up for an after school club. From his friend group, only Sakurai had put in a club application. He had joined the art club because he, apparently, has a strong love of manga and could draw quite well because of it. So Kazunari ended up hovering with Kagami and Furihata inside the kendo club for the entirety of the session.

None of them really seemed sold on it but it seemed more interesting than some of the other clubs they had wandered into yesterday.


End file.
